Deep Down
by Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett
Summary: After Mrs. Lovett gets sick, Sweeney is left to take care of her. Will his true feelings for her come out? Is it for better, or for worst? Sweenett.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my first multiple chapter fan fiction. Anyway, it's my second Sweeney Todd fan fiction…Well actually second fan fiction in general. So hopefully it will be good. Now enough of this foolish chatter, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Sweeney Todd… *Sniff Sniff***

There was a bang on the door and someone was shouting. Mrs. Lovett sat up in bed and her hands immediately flew to her head. She groaned as she felt a wave of pain hit her. Her head was killing her. She wanted to lie back down and was about to when she heard the bang again.

"Mum! Mum, are you up yet?" Toby's voice called from the other side of the door.

Mrs. Lovett winced as Toby pounded on the door with his fists again.

"Mum the shop's suppose to open soon! Ya have to get up!" He yelled again causing Mrs. Lovett to yet again be hit with a wave of fresh pain.

"Be up in a second love. Me head's hurtin' a bit." She called towards the door before messaging her temples. She hated headaches more than anything, even though she rarely got them. As soon as she was on her feet, she felt as if the room was spinning. With a little yelp of surprise she fell forwards and went crashing to the floor.

Toby heard the bang from the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Lovett?" he called the urgency clearly detectable in his voice.

There was no answer.

"Mum!" he called again. To his relief he hears a low moan coming from the other side of the door. "I'll go get Mr. Todd."

"No!" her shirking voice making him jump, "I mean there's no need to disturb Mr. Todd. I just stood up to fast that's all. Now come in here and help me up, me poor old bones aren't what they used to be."

Still concerned about his mother, Toby opened the door and found a very pale, very weak Mrs. Lovett on the floor. He opened his mouth to ask if she was alright but she cut him off.

"I'm fine darling. Now help me up" she said holding up her hand. After helping her up he asked once again if she was alright, deciding that there was something wrong and she just wasn't telling him, but all she did was shake her head and shoo him out of the room, telling him she needed to get ready for the morning rush.

Toby knew that Mrs. Lovett wasn't telling him the truth about how she was feeling, in addition to that, she was paler than usual and Toby had noticed her hands shaking when he helped her up. He wanted to go up and tell Mr. Todd, but he had to admit, Mr. Todd scared him. He was also afraid Mrs. Lovett would be upset, judging by the way she shirked when he suggested getting him, she probably didn't want him to know. So Toby decided against telling Mr. Todd and went to get the shop ready for the day.

It was just about noon and everything was going smoothly. Mrs. Lovett's headache was fading, the afternoon rush brought in buckets and buckets of customers and it was time to close up the shop.

"Toby fetch the keys from my room would ya?" She called to the sweet boy sweeping the floor.

"Sure thing mum, be back in a jiff." He said racing towards the door almost crashing into Mr. Todd.

"Such a sweet boy, wouldn't know wot I'd do without 'im" Mrs. Lovett said half to Sweeney half to herself. All of a sudden pain surged through her head. The headache was back and it was killing her once more. She felt nauseous and dizzy. The room was spinning faster and faster. She gripped the table from support. She heard Mr. Todd calling her name as saw him rush over to her.

"I'm fine." She said faintly. The last thing she saw before falling to the floor was the look of gilt and horror on poor Toby's face. Then the world was black….

**A/N: So that's the end of Chapter 1… I hope you enjoyed it. Do you think I should keep going or drop it… Please Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter! I don't know how often I will be updating, it depends on how fast I get the chapters done, but I will try to keep it frequent. **

Mrs. Lovett's eyes opened slowly. Everything was blurry. She noticed that she was in her room. There was someone in front of her but she didn't know who. As she started to become more aware of her surroundings, she noticed the wet cloth placed on her forehead. She also noticed she was extremely hot. She could feel the sweat on her neck. She tried to sit up but a firm hand pushed her back down.

"Mrs. Lovett," said the owner of the hand, "you are not to set foot out of this bed do you hear me?" the voice showed no sign of concern, more like a command.

As things came into focus, Mrs. Lovett realized that she was looking into the dark eyes of none other than Sweeney Todd.

"Wot 'append?" she groaned.

"You fainted. The doctor came and said that you were running a high temperature. You need rest." There was still no sign of concern. The words were empty.

"Oh." Mrs. Lovett replied, trying to remember what happened. Then, all of a sudden she remembered the look on of pure guilt and horror on poor Toby's face right before everything went blank. "Where's Toby!"

"He's right outside your door. Annoying little brat won't stop asking when he can come in and see you."

"Please, would you be a dear and send him in here for me?"

"No, you need to rest." Sweeney said before starting to head towards the door.

"Then I'll do it myself." she said, jumping out of bed. As soon as she was on her feet she felt woozy. She clung to the edge of the bed for support.

"Stupid woman!" Sweeney growled as he walked back towards the bed and helped her lay back down. He walked over to the door and yanked a very disheveled Toby into the room.

"Mum!" He cried, running towards her with open arms and jumping on top of her before Sweeney could stop him. "I was so worried. I should have told Mr. Todd that you weren't feeling well this morning. It's all my fault. I wanted to help but Mr. Todd wouldn't let me in the room. He was so worried when you fainted. He sent me to get the doctor and her carried you into your room and tried to cool you off with cold water and he…" He was talking so fast, Mrs. Lovett was having trouble keeping up with what he was saying, but when she heard that Mr. Todd was worried about her, hear heart swelled.

"Toby, Mrs. Lovett needs her rest." Sweeney's gruff voice cut him off before he could tell her what else he did while she was passed out.

"That's all right love, I'm fine now." She said sitting up, trying to show him that she really was alright.

"Well then if you won't sleep you have to eat. Toby get the soup." He growled.

"Mista Todd, did you really help me as much as Toby said?" She whispered, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Sweeney Todd had been horrified that the boy had told Mrs. Lovett what he had done for her. He knew that she would do anything to get his attention and she didn't want her getting the wrong idea if she found out that he had tended to her for the four hours that she had been passed out, making sure she wasn't too hot or too cold, whipping the sweat off of her neck, catching her when she fainted, and holding her in his arms and protecting her when Toby ran to get the doctor.

Now that Mrs. Lovett was asking if it was all true, he didn't know what to say. He finally decided to tell her the truth.

"Yes." He said flatly. He hoped that if he told her the truth, she would leave him alone, but he was wrong.

"Oh thank you Mr. Todd" she cried, her eyes shining as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He quickly stepped out of her reach. She was little taken aback, and looked down at the floor. Sweeney mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. Of course she wouldn't leave him alone if she knew the truth, she would just keep pestering him and trying to thank him.

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to say something else, but Toby came rushing in with the bowl of soup before she could say anything.

"Here Mum! Right off the fire." Toby grinned as he handed her the soup.

"Thank you love. You're such a good boy." She smiled weakly.

"Toby, go and finish cleaning the pie shop for Mrs. Lovett and close the door behind you." Mr. Todd growled. Toby glared at Mr. Todd, but he didn't want to upset Mrs. Lovett by disagreeing him, so he left, shutting the door behind him.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and picked up a spoon full of soup. For the first time, she noticed how much her hands were shaking. As she brought the spoon to her mouth, her hands trembled so much that all the spoons contents was spilling over the edge, falling onto the bed sheets and her white nightgown.

Sweeney rolled his eyes at the helpless creature trying to feed herself. Before he could think about what he was doing, he sat on the edge of the bed, took the spoon from her hand and slowly began to feed her.

He began to wonder why he was doing this. He was only making Mrs. Lovett think he cared about her, but he didn't care about her, he only cared about his Lucy. Her yellow hair and her sweet smile, his perfect Lucy. Then he looked down at Mrs. Lovett's big brown eyes, her fierce curly red hair and her face, her beautiful face. The more he thought about Mrs. Lovett, the more the picture of Lucy faded from his head.

Mrs. Lovett was shocked. Sweeney Todd was actually feeding her. He was taking care of her. She didn't understand, he never acted like this. She wasn't complaining, oh no! She was enjoying herself, but she didn't understand Mr. Todd's behavior. She sat in bliss for the next few minutes as Mr. Todd fed her. Once in a while she would look at his face, but the whole time it remained expressionless. He wasn't happy to be feeding her, but he wasn't angry either. When the bowl was empty, Sweeney stood up and walked towards the door. Mrs. Lovett looked after him she didn't want him to go.

"Don't leave me." She cried, before she could stop herself. Nellie watched him turn slowly to look back at her. He looked into her sad eyes. Then he turned and left, leaving her all alone. Her eyes filled with tears, she knew that he didn't care about her. He wouldn't stay, he wouldn't sit by her side while she was sick. He only cared about Lucy, perfect little Lucy. She cried softly, tears rolling down her cheeks and joining the soup on her nightgown.

Sweeney walked back into the room and found Mrs. Lovett crying softly on the bed, hands covering her eyes. He walked over to her and pulled a chair up next to the bed. He wanted to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes, he hated to see her like this. NO! What was he thinking? What was he doing? He didn't care about Mrs. Lovett! He only cared for Lucy! But no matter how hard he tried to think about Lucy, it pained him to see Mrs. Lovett cry. He knew he would later regret this, but he took her hands in one of his own and slowly wiped her tears away.

She looked up at him in awe. She couldn't believe he was doing this. First he was feeding her, now he was drying her tears. What had gotten into this man? She yawned.

"You're tired. Get some rest." He said finally. She tried to protest but he pushed her down and pulled the covers over her.

"Thank you." She murmured, "Please," she yawned again, "stay with me."

"It's late." He replied. She studied his face carefully. "Don't worry, I will…Nellie" She was shocked that he had said her name. It was the first time in 15 years that he had said it, but she was too tired to say another word. The last thing she remembered was feeling Sweeney's hand taking her own as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: So that's Chapter 2. I'll put Chapter 3 up as soon as possible! I hope this wasn't too sappy. I tried to have Sweeney get angry with himself for thinking about Mrs. Lovett instead of Lucy. If you think that he was to caring in this chapter please let me know for future reference. **

**Thanks to Samantha Eleanor Lestrange, 360devil and mggsmonkey for reviewing! Reviews are a great way to get me writing so if you want more, you know what to do! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ColorPoetEntries and Samantha Eleanor Lestrange for Reviewing, I really appreciate it! Now on with the story!**

Sweeney watched Mrs. Lovett sleep, her chest rising and falling steadily. He stroked her and would occasionally tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He thought about Lucy, but he also thought about Nellie. He felt like he was betraying Lucy, but he also felt that after all Mrs. Lovett had done for him, she deserved to be cared for, just this once. He had promised her that he would stay by her side all night long, and after a while he too felt himself drifting off into a much needed sleep.

The sun was shining through the window. Mrs. Lovett woke up to find Sweeney asleep in the chair next to her, her hand resting in his. She watched him sleep, wondering if she should wake him, but it was Sunday and he didn't need to open his barber shop so she let him sleep. After a while he began to stir.

"Morning love." Mrs. Lovett said. Sweeney groaned and rubbed his aching neck. He was sore all over from sleeping upright all night. He looked over at Mrs. Lovett. Her face was pale, she was shivering, but her face and neck were covered in sweat. He quickly placed a hand on her head, she was burning up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, he didn't sound concerned, he sounded like he was asking her what the weather was suppose to be like that day.

"I'm alright." Mrs. Lovett lied. In truth, she was feeling miserable, she was cold, her whole body was aching, she was tired and her headache was back.

"Are you sure? You're burning with fever." he said, the slightest bit of concern detectable this time. He glared at her, knowing she wasn't telling the truth.

"Really love, I'm fine. No need to worry 'bout me." she said giving him a weak smile.

"I'm going to get you something that should cool you off." With that he left the room. When he returned, this time with Toby at his heels, he carefully placed a cold wet cloth on her forehead.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Just a bit."

"Toby go get Mrs. Lovett something to eat." He turned to watch the boy scamper off to find something. When he looked back at Mrs. Lovett he saw that her eyes were shining.

"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely. He searched her sparkling brown eyes and for the first time in 15 years he wasn't thinking of Lucy, he was only thinking on Nellie Lovett.

Toby walked into the room carrying a tray with a glass of water and some toast perched on top. Mrs. Lovett ate her breakfast slowly, remembering the night before when Sweeney had feed her. She remembered his promise not to leave her side while she slept. Finally she remembered Sweeney Todd stroking her hand as she fell asleep.

When she was finished eating she handed Sweeney her tray. He got up and left the room without a word, but he didn't return.

Mrs. Lovett watched the door. She sat and waited. She didn't return. Just when she was about to give up and try to fall back asleep the door opened a crack. Mrs. Lovett perked up. Maybe it was Mr. Todd coming back to take care of her. A smile grew on her face as the door opened even wider and someone stepped into the room.

Mrs. Lovett's smile faded just a bit when she saw that the person who had just entered the room was not Sweeney Todd, but Toby. As much as she loved her "son" she really had been enjoying the company of Mr. Todd.

"Ello Toby love." she said, as cheerfully as she could.

"Ello Mum. How ya been feelin'?"

"Bit better thank you."

"That's good. Mr. Todd wanted me to tell you that he went out for the day, but he'll be back later." Nellie's heart sank. Mr. Todd had left without even telling her, in person that is, he had gotten Toby to do it for him.

"Well where did he go?" she asked wondering what the barber could be doing on a Sunday when all the shops were closed.

" 'e didn't say, muttered somthin' 'bout a walk though." Toby said, "Wot's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing love." Mrs. Lovett said trying to sound cheerful. In truth, she was not only feeling sick, she also felt stupid. Of course Mr. Todd wouldn't take care of her for too long. He only cared for Lucy she reminded herself. He would only care for her so she could get back to cooking his stupid corpses into her meat pies. She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want Toby to see she was crying. Mrs. Lovett never cried, in front of people that is. She had been really emotional lately, that always happened when she was sick and she hated it almost as much as she hated headaches. She quickly pulled herself together and turned back to face Toby, flashing him a smile.

"You know wot Toby love, how 'bout I read you a story. How would you like that?"

* * *

><p>Sweeney walked through the streets. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. He wondered the streets wondering what to do. Getting angry at himself for betraying Lucy. He thought about her a lot, hoping that she could forgive him, even though she was dead. he wished his feelings for Mrs. Lovett would go away he didn't like her, he didn't care for her, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her hair, that fierce curly red hair, and her eyes those big beautiful brown eyes. He hated himself for caring for her. He thought to himself, the only reason why he was caring for her was so she could get back to work as soon as possible, yes that's the only reason.<p>

He wondered the streets thinking about the two women in his life, past and present. Then he noticed the fresh flowers at the stand and stopped.

"Don't you know it's Sunday? Why are you open?" he inquired gruffly to the woman running the stand.

"Times is hard sir, need somthin' to keep the little ones feed, even if that means workin' on Sunday." she replied, "How 'bout some flowers? Give 'em to a lady friend of yours, perhaps your wife." Sweeney stood there and thought about getting the flowers.

_No!_ His mind screamed. _What are you thinking? _

_I'm thinking I'm going to get some flowers for the woman I care about. _ Said a part of him calmly.

"Daisies and Gillyflowers please." he said, before he could change his mind.

"Would you like a card with that?"

"Fine." She handed him a card and without a second though he wrote a name on the card.

Nellie Lovett.

**A/N: Alright so we had the talk earlier, I'm just going to remind you to REVIEW! No it's not over. I already started writing chapter four. Right now I feel that the story has gotten started so the updates won't be every day. I'll try to do every other day until we get further into the story. It's hard work posting every day! I'll try to have chapter four up tomorrow, but if it's not then it should be up Friday! REVIEW if you want it to be up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ColorPoetEntries also pointed out that the accents during the conversation with Toby and Mrs. Lovett were flickering on and off. I'm not always the best at writing the accent so do you guys think I should drop it, or keep trying to do it? Let me know when you review. Now on with chapter 4. **

**Oh and thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**

Nellie sat in her bed looking down at her book. She wasn't reading though, she was thinking. She thought about Sweeney and how much she wanted him to care for her. She hardly noticed him walk into the room with something behind his back. Only when he sat down in the chair next to her bed and lift the book from her hand did she look up and see him.

"Feeling any better?" he asked. She gave him a small smile to indicate that she was indeed feeling better. "Close your eyes"

"Wot?" She asked, utterly confused.

"Close your eyes." He repeated, a bit slower. She gave him a quizzical look before doing as she was told. Sweeney carefully placed the flowers on her lap.

"Alright Nellie, you can open them." He said, trying to hide the smile that was making its way on his face.

Nellie's eyes opened slowly as she looked down at her lap. She gasped when she saw the flowers resting on her lap. For once in her life, Nellie Lovett was speechless. After a few moments she turned back to Sweeney.

"Thank you!" She cried, "Gillyflowers and daisies, my favorite! Oh, how did you know?" Sweeney shrugged his shoulders. She reached out and took his face in her hands. Then, overwhelmed with joy she took his face in her hands, and kissed him on his warm, wet lips.

Sweeney Todd was having a silent argument with himself. He couldn't believe that Mrs. Lovett had kissed him! He was furious at himself for not pulling away right away. Then, on the other hand, he didn't really want to pull away. He could feel her wet salty tears on his face and her hands pull him closer to her. For once in his life, he didn't think of Lucy, he only though of Mrs. Lovett.

When they finally pulled away, Sweeney ran his hands through Nellie's red curls. He longed for his Lucy, but he could no longer imagine life without Nellie. He cared for her, even though he didn't want to admit it to anyone. He knew that Lucy would want him to be happy. He would still avenge Lucy, his poor beautiful Lucy, but he would love and protect Nellie, his Nellie.

He put a hand on her cheek. It was warm, too warm.

"You need more ice." He said quickly running to get it for her.

Mrs. Lovett was dizzy, and not just because she was sick. She had just kissed Sweeney Todd, the love of her life. She was floating on air! She had never felt better! She had kissed Sweeney and he had kissed her back! She had dreamed of this moment again and again, but she never thought it would actually happen.

When he returned with the ice cold cloth and placed it on her head, Sweeney could see the dreamy look in her eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. He could tell by the look on her face that she was in heaven. He wouldn't dare tell her that he had enjoyed the kiss as well, not just yet, it wasn't the right time. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his vengeance. He must remain strong, for Lucy.

As the day faded into night, Sweeney watched Mrs. Lovett fall asleep, the blissful smile never leaving her face. When he was sure she was asleep, he kissed her ever so softly on her forehead. A smile grew on his face as he watched her sleep, and he never left her side, just like he promised the night before.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mrs. Lovett was a little stronger and with the help of Sweeney, she could walk around the building. She wanted to open her shop, but Sweeney wouldn't hear of it.<p>

"You need your rest Mrs. Lovett." He said firmly as he held her up for support.

"But I rested all day yesterday!" She protested.

"Too much activity will just make you sick again." He argued.

"But…" She cried again, but she didn't get to finish. Sweeney sat her down at one of the tables and put a finger to her lips.

"I'm going to open my shop, in case the Judge comes." Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. "You are forbidden to open your shop. He said doing his best to look stern.

"Don't worry Mista T, I won't open up the shop. Maybe I'll go to the market with Toby." With that she shooed him away.

Mrs. Lovett had tried to act as normal as possible all morning. When she had tried to bring up the kiss they had shared the night before, he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. She didn't want to make him regret anything, so she decided that it would be best to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>"I have news for you Beatle Bamford." Judge Turpin said.<p>

"Yes my lord?" He asked slyly, knowing that often the Judge's "news" involved pretty women.

"I've had my eyes on a fine lady for quite some time." He said, a greedy smile playing on his lips.

"And who would this lovely lady be?"

"That one." He said, pointing to a woman with fierce curly red hair, walking with a young boy. "Mrs. Lovett...Nellie Lovett."

**A/N: Please don't hate me for throwing the Judge into the story! I'm trying to throw some drama into the story too, so there it is. Don't forget to REVIEW! You guys were so good with the reviews last time, keep it up I really appreciate it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Read authors note at the bottom. **

After much argument, Mrs. Lovett was able to persuade Sweeney to let her reopen her shop. Every once in a while, he would come down from his shop to check on her. Mrs. Lovett was running around doing this and that as usual. She hardly noticed Judge Turpin slip into the shop.

The Judge lurked in the back corner, waiting for the end of the afternoon rush.

As the last of the costumers were leaving the shop, Sweeney walked downstairs to see how Mrs. Lovett was feeling. His eyes fell on something that made him freeze. His heartbeat quickened and his eyes flickered over with rage. The Judge stood in the corner. Sweeney tried to remain as calm is as possible.

"Hello Judge Turpin, my name is Sweeney Todd, can I help you with anything, perhaps a shave?" He suggested, trying to be as polite as the anger boiled up inside him.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to Mrs. Lovett." The Judge sneered.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney repeated, wondering what he could possible want with her.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett." Turpin said a little slower.

"Come with me." Sweeney led Turpin to the table where he had told Mrs. Lovett to rest. When she saw the two men coming towards her she quickly stood up, using the table to steady her slight swaying.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're looking fine today." Turpin said, licking his lips as he looked her up and down.

"Oh, thank ya Mista Turpin sir." Mrs. Lovett said nervously. She looked over at Sweeney, who was glaring at the Judge. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her in a little closer to him, as if protecting her from the cruel man.

"I've noticed that your pie shop had become very popular lately."

"Yes, it 'as. Times is hard so we're very fortunate to 'ave business pickin' up." She replied coolly.

"Well I can assure you, I'll defiantly be coming here more often." He said slyly, "Goodbye Mrs. Lovett." He looked her up and down once again and Mrs. Lovett felt Sweeney's grip on her waist tighten. Then with a nod directed towards Mr. Todd, he left the shop.

"That man is up to something. I want you to come and get me whenever he's in your shop." He growled, his eyes never leaving the door.

"Oh Mista T, I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!" She snapped, angry at him for treating her like she was a baby. However, her face softened when she looked over at him. He was so angry, his eyes were full of hatred and pain, but as soon as he looked down at her they softened, just a bit.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He muttered.

"How 'bout a walk, fresh air would do ya good." Before he could protest she had grabbed his and was leading him to the door. "Toby darling, Mr. T and I are goin' out for a walk." Mrs. Lovett called to the boy half passed out at another table. With that, Mrs. Lovett marched out of the shop, pulling Sweeney along with her.

Sweeney and Nellie walked through the market holding hands. Nellie was rambling on about something Sweeney was only half listening to. He was really thinking about the Judge and the hungry way he was looking at Mrs. Lovett back when they were in the shop. He didn't want the Judge harming his Nellie.

All of a sudden, Mrs. Lovett stopped walking and pulled her hand out of Sweeney's grasp. She walked over to the jewelry shop window and stared at the necklace on display. It was a delicate silver heart surrounded by little diamonds, it was simple, but it would look beautiful on Mrs. Lovett.

"Isn't it beautiful." She sighed, "I wish I had a necklace like that." Sweeney looked down at the price tag. £150, very expensive.

"Come on Mrs. Lovett." He said finally. The baker took one last look at the necklace, and with a sigh, walked away. Sweeney took one last look as well. £ 150. He wondered how long it would take him to get that much money.

It had been two weeks since Nellie and Sweeney had walked through the market. Sweeney slit throats, Nellie baked the corpses into her pies and the Judge was in her pie shop, every day.

Every so often, Sweeney would put aside a few pounds for the necklace. Now, finally, after two weeks, he had put aside enough money to buy it. He quickly closed his shop for the day and raced down the stairs, slowing his pace when Mrs. Lovett looked over in his direction.

"Mrs. Lovett, I'm going to go the market." He called to her.

"Alright she called, too busy to really register what he was saying. Sweeney walked quickly out and around the shop headed towards the market.

"I'd like to purchase that necklace in the window, the one with the diamonds." Sweeney said to the owner of the jewelry store.

"Do you have the money?" The shop owner said. Sweeney pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to the man. The shop keeper walked over to the window and removed the necklace Mrs. Lovett had admired so very much. "Here you are." He placed the necklace in a nice red velvet box and handed it to Sweeney.

"Thank you sir." He said grinning as he ran out of the shop. He couldn't wait to see Mrs. Lovett's reaction when he gave her the necklace.

Mrs. Lovett glanced nervously towards the door. She wasn't enjoying the fact that she was alone in her shop with Judge Turpin. She hoped that Sweeney would return soon and get the Judge away from her. As the conversation drew on, the Judge seemed to be getting closer and closer. She didn't know what he wanted but he wouldn't leave her alone. She prayed that Sweeney would return soon.

Sweeney was about to enter the shop, but something made him stop. There was someone in the shop with Mrs. Lovett, the Judge. He had her pinned up against the wall and she looked very uncomfortable, and scared. He was about to go in and save Mrs. Lovett, when something stopped him and his whole body filled with anger.

"I like you Nellie, I like you a lot." Turpin hissed into her ear. Then before she could react, Turpin grabbed her face…and kissed her.

Sweeney was enraged. He threw the necklace to the ground and ran into the growing darkness.

**A/N: Please, please, please don't kill me! I know that you want to…. I have just a few notes before I leave you to wonder what's going to happen next. This was sort of a hard chapter to write because it's so important, so I would love to hear your thoughts. Was it good, bad, and what not. Second, I realized that my page breakers weren't showing up so I tried something new this week and I hope it works. Third, I based the necklace Sweeney bought for Mrs. Lovett off of one I happened to come across online. It's not exactly how I pictured it, but just so you can get an idea in your head I'll have the link on my profile page! You guys have been so good with the reviews so keep it up. One last thing, I will be going away for two weeks starting next Saturday. I don't think I'll be able to update while I'm away, but I'm going to try and get at least three more chapters up before then. **

**If you want a fast update….you know what to do!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Lovett saw Sweeney out of the corner of her eye. She saw his face, full of pain and anger. She had also seen him run. She was disgusted with the Judge. She pushed him away and slapped him, hard. The Judge held his hand against the place where her hand had collided with his cheek and smirked.

"I had a very memorable evening, Mrs. Lovett" He sneered, "I hope that you'll remember it too." He walked out of the shop and slammed the door behind him.

"Mum?" A small voice said from the dark corner of the room. "Are you alright?"

"Go to bed Toby." Mrs. Lovett sniffled. Her lip was trembling and she felt tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

"I just…"

"Go to bed!" She screamed. The boy whimpered and ran to his room. Mrs. Lovett slowly sank to the floor, wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed into her knees. She cried all night long.

* * *

><p>Sweeney was furious. The Judge had kissed Nellie, and she let him do it! He loved Nellie, but apparently she had moved on to a man with higher power. He felt so foolish. He decided that he didn't need Mrs. Lovett. He could stay somewhere else and find another way to avenge his Lucy. He didn't need Mrs. Lovett for anything.<p>

Toby woke the next morning to the sound of Mrs. Lovett's sobbing. He found her in the pie shop, sitting at the table closest to the front of the window. She was staring out the window, unmoving.

"Mum, are you alright?" he squeaked, afraid that she would have another outburst. She didn't respond. "Would ya like somthin' ta eat?" She shook her head slowly. "Re ya going ta open up shop?" She shook her head again.

"When's Mista T comin' back?" She asked suddenly. When she turned to face him, he saw her face was tear stained and her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Soon." Was all Toby could say. He didn't know when he was coming back, but he didn't want to upset Mrs. Lovett any more than she already was. He walked outside, maybe Mr. Todd was lurking around outside the shop. When he looked around outside, he kicked something. He picked up the red velvet box and read the tag attached to it.

Nellie.

Toby put the box in his pocket and went back inside.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Sweeney had left. Toby tried to get Mrs. Lovett to do something, anything, but he had no such luck. All she did was pace around the shop, stare out the window and cry. She barley ate, and almost never slept. She looked horrible. Her face was always tear stained, she was ghostly pale and she had dark purple bags under her bloodshot eyes.<p>

Toby hated seeing her like this. She looked so unhealthy and distressed. She watched every day, gazing out the window, waiting for the barber to come home.

"I need to find Mr. Todd." He muttered to himself. "Mum, I'm going out." There was no answer. He sighed and walked out the door towards the market.

* * *

><p>Toby walked through the crowded streets, looking for Sweeney. He searched all day, hoping to find the man that Mrs. Lovett longed for. He looked ever where he could think of, but found nothing. It was late and dark by the time Toby say a familiar figure coming out of the bar.<p>

"Mr. Todd!" He called, running towards him.

Sweeney looked up in surprise. He saw the annoying little brat and rolled his eyes, turning to walk the other way.

"Wait!" He yelled running a little faster.

"What do you want?" Sweeney groaned.

"Please Mr. Todd, you have to come back to Fleet Street!" Toby cried.

"And why should I do that?" He hissed.

"It's Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney perked up a bit hearing Nellie's name. "She won't do anythin'! Starvin' herself, she is! She cries for ya all the time. Ya have to come back! She loves you." Toby took a deep breath. "I know you care for her too." He pulled the box he had found a week ago out of his pocket. "I believe this belongs to you." He said placing the box in Sweeney hand.

Sweeney carefully opened the box and looked down at the necklace. He was immediately struck with images of Mrs. Lovett pressed up against the wall where the Judge had cornered her. He remembered how uncomfortable she looked, but the thing that pained him the most, was how scared she looked. Their eyes had met for a millisecond, and he had seen the fear that filled them. He had failed to protect her when she needed him. He needed to go back and be with her. He would kill the Judge for what he had done to her, but for the time being her needed to go back to be with his Nellie.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Lovett was pacing the shop when Sweeney and Toby walked in. As soon as she saw Sweeney, she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms and started to sob into his chest.<p>

"I thought you would never come back! I didn't want to kiss Judge Turpin, he forced me to kiss him. He made me do it. I don't love him, I love you!" She sobbed into his shirt through her constant flow of tears. Sweeney quickly waved Toby out of the room so he could be alone with Mrs. Lovett.

He wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back and petting her hair, but she only cried harder. He was finally able to pry her from his now soaked shirt and led her to a table. He sat down on one of the chairs and pulled her onto his lap. He was hoping that he would be able to talk to her, but as soon as she was on his lap, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried some more.

"Mrs. Lovett." He said softly. She didn't respond. "Nellie." She looked up, her bloodshot eyes meeting his dark ones. She stopped crying for a moment, ready to listen to what he was going to say. "I know what I saw." Her lip tremble, she was about to burst into another fit of tears but he continued what he was saying. "I saw the Judge taking advantage of you. I was suppose to protect you from him, but I failed. I shouldn't have left you after it happened. I was so angry when I saw it though, I stormed away. "

"No it's…" Mrs. Lovett tried to interrupt.

"No Nellie, let me finish." He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. "Nellie Lovett you have taken such good care of me, now I want to do the same for you. I promise to stay by your side and protect you today and every day. I love you Nellie. I can no longer imagine my life without you. I know it's not a ring but," he opened the box to reveal the diamond necklace, "will you marry me?"

**A/N: Yay! Sweeney has confessed his love! Was that too rushed? Yes, No, Maybe….Anyway…Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright so I am so sorry for the long wait! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys have been so great with favoriting the story and alerting it and reviewing, so keep it up, I appreciate it! ! Now it's story time!**

Mrs. Lovett gasped.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you Sweeney!" She cried as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Let me help you put it on." He whispered into her ear. She moved the hair off of her neck as he took the necklace out of the box. He carefully locked the claps together once it was around her neck.

"It's beautiful!" She whispered, gazing down at the necklace. She looked up into his eyes. "I love it." She leaned in carefully and closed her eyes. Sweeney didn't hesitate to do the same. Their lips met and they both pressed up against each other. Mrs. Lovett's heart beat faster and harder in her chest. She could feel Sweeney's hammering heart as well.

"Nellie, it's getting rather late." Sweeney said slowly once they finished their rather lengthy kiss. Nellie nodded. "How about we go to bed and talk more in the morning. She nodded again. She was about to stand up when, to her surprise, Sweeney swung her legs into one arm and held the small of her back with the other. Then he carefully carried the backer to her room and placed her down on the bed, just as he had done when she was sick.

_0o0_

Sweeney was surprised to feel how light Mrs. Lovett was. He remembered, back when she was sick she wasn't this light. Then he remembered what Toby had said, she had barley eaten in over a week. He looked down at her and studied her face. She was very pale and looked extremely tired. He felt strange. His heart was beating faster and his stomach was churning. He had gotten this feeling before, but he had always tried to ignore it. Every time he looked at Mrs. Lovett the annoying feeling would return. Now as the feeling flooded his body once more, he didn't try and stop it, he enjoyed it and knew what it meant. He carefully placed her down on the bed and touched her cheek.

"It's late, time for bed." He whispered in her ear. She nodded. "I'll be right back." Sweeney walked out of the room towards Toby's room.

_0o0_

When he walked in through the open door, he found Toby lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. When he cleared his throat, Toby looked over at him, a little startled.

"Oh, it's you Mista T. Is.."

"Mrs. Lovett is fine. I talked to her and everything is alright, better even."

"Oh that's good." Toby turned his gaze to the floor.

"Thank you." Sweeney said suddenly, surprising himself and Toby.

"For wot?"

"For coming to find me, to help Mrs. Lovett."

"Ya welcome." Toby nodded.

"I…um, have to get back to Mrs. Lovett, don't want her getting upset again." Without another word he walked out the door.

_0o0_

Sweeney walked back into Nellie's room to find her, back facing the door, fumbling with the buttons on the back of her nightgown. He smirked and walked over towards her. He quickly moved her hands aside and buttoned the buttons with ease.

"There, done." He said once the last button was in the hole.

"Thank you." She placed a hand on his chest and started at it thinking hard.

"Is everything alright?" She blinked and looked up at him.

"Wot? Oh yes." He wasn't convinced that everything that everything was alright, but he didn't feel like questioning her any farther. So he took her forearm and was about to lead her to the bed, when she lat out a little yelp of pain and jerked back her arm.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney said a little alarmed and afraid he had hurt her in some way.

"My arm." Nellie whispered. She carefully pulled up the sleeve on her aching left arm to show him an ugly sight.

A big black and purple bruise stained Mrs. Lovett's otherwise pale skin. Sweeney stifled a gasp.

"What happened?" he asked, though he had already guessed what had happened.

"Judge Turpin." Mrs. Lovett replied, confirming his guess. "The night 'e…umm…kissed me…well before it happened, I tried to walk away but 'e grabbed me arm and made that." She watched Sweeney the whole time, watching his eyes filled with concern that soon turned to rage. "It's faded a bit now but it still 'urts a bunch."

"Faded? You mean it was worse?" Rage filled his voice.

"Yes, it was worse, but it looks much better now." She said trying to calm down.

"This hardly looks much better my dear, no matter what it originally looked like."

"Don't worry love, I'm fine." She winced as he ran his thin fingers along her dark bruised skin. She quickly pulled her sleeve down over her arm again. "Come now love. Let's get some rest." She climbed into her bed, thinking that he would sit in the chair next to it, knowing that he wasn't the type of man to lie down in bed and rest, but to her surprise he laid down next to her.

"Come here." He said, beckoning her closer to him. She rolled her body over so they were face to face. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same, her face buried in his chest and his face buried in her hair.

They both looked so peaceful. Falling asleep in each other's arms. So happy, so content, for now.

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter 7! Did you like it? Yes, no? I will have Chapter 8 up as soon as possible!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Nellie Lovett had not stopped smiling since she had gotten engaged. She smiled, laughed, and if it was even possible, talked more than usual. Even Sweeney seemed a bit happier. Everything was going wonderfully.

0o0

"Eleanor Lovett is that you?" Someone asked from behind her. Nellie recognized the voice but couldn't place who it belonged to. Nobody called her Eleanor except her mother, but she was dead.

"Yes it is." Nellie spun around. Her face lit up when she was the tall, handsome brown haired man. "Finnick Minniatti?" She smiled.

"I was hoping you would remember me. After all it's been 17 years."

Finnick Minniatti was one of Mrs. Lovett's good friends. She had known him for as long as she could remember. He had always been like a brother to her until he had moved away 16 years earlier.

"What are ya doin' 'ere" I thought you were goin' ta America!"

"Ah yes, well that never really worked out. Things didn't go as planned so I moved to the country instead."

"Oh, 'ows your wife? Annie, correct?"

"Umm…well unfortunately, Annie…umm..she passed away, three months ago in a carriage accident. " Grief filled Finnick's voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, love. I shouldn't 'ave said anthin" Mrs. Lovett looked down at the floor, kicking herself for asking about Annie.

"It's alright Nell, you didn't know." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I came back here, to London hoping to start fresh. I needed to get away from…well everything." He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm taking up all of your time!"

"Nonsense Fin 's almost time for the shop ta close anyway. I 'sppose I could lock up early and we could talk."

"How about I come back in 15 minutes and I'll take you on a nice walk before it gets too dark."

"I would love that." Mrs. Lovett smiled.

0o0

"Nellie!" Sweeney yelled storming into the pie shop. He had looked everywhere for the blasted woman and he couldn't find her anywhere. He was in a bad mood. Today had been a rather slow work day, which is always unsatisfying. On top of this, he was out of clean shirts so he wasn't able to change out of the blood soaked one he was wearing.

He was pacing the pie shop when he heard a sound that made him freeze, voices coming from right outside the pie shop. He dove behind the counter so nobody would see the wet crimson shirt. He heard the lock click and the door open.

"Oh Fin, I had a lovely time. It was so wonderful catchin' up with ya." Mrs. Lovett's voice rang through the empty meat pie shop. Who was she talking to? Sweeney slowly peaked his head out from his hiding place.

"As did I Nell. I hope to see you soon Perhaps another walk tomorrow?" The man speaking had his back to Sweeney, concealing his face. "I'd best be off." He said before wrapping Nellie into a hug which made Sweeney fume. Who was this man hugging _his_ Nellie?

"Goodbye Fin." Mrs. Lovett locked the door behind him.

"So are you going by 'Nell' now?" Sweeney growled straitening up from his hiding place.

"Oh! Sweeney!" Nellie gasped, her hand flying over her heart, "Ya gave me such a fright, I thought you was a ghost with all that blood there on ya."

"Who was that man?" Sweeney growled taking a step closer to her, his eyes flickering with anger.

"Oh that was nobody dear." She replied handing her shawl over a chair, paying no attention to his anger.

"But who was he?"

"Just an old friend love, really nobody important. It's awfully dark in here." She added lighting a few candles around the room.

"Don't try and change the subject." Sweeney said flatly.

"I wasn't…" She started taking a step away from him, becoming aware of his growing anger, but Sweeney grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall, his bad mood getting the best of him and not caring about the terrified look Nellie had on her face.

"I want to know exactly who that man is, now." He snarled, his anger taking full control of his body.

"Really Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett cried yanking her wrist away from his gasp, getting extremely angry herself. He had no right to treat her this way! "You have never cared about who I associate with in the past, I don't see why it's so bloody interesting now!" She yelled. "If you must know that man was Finnick Minniatti, one of my very dear friends and there is nothing wrong with him coming to visit me!" With that she stormed out of the room. Leaving a rather angry Sweeney alone in the shop, still covered in blood.

0o0

As the days past Finnick came to visit Nellie everyday and took her out, everyday.

"So Nell," Finnick said, "You've been talking an awful lot about your tenant. Who is he exactly?" Mrs. Lovett blushed.

"As I have told you before his name is Sweeney Todd and...well actually Sweeney and I are engaged."

"Really? Oh Nell that's wonderful! I would love to meet my best friend's fiancé sometime! You will have to introduce me to him!"

"Oh Fin. You're so friendly." Nellie smiled at him.

"Well I'd better get you back home. I wouldn't want Mr. Todd getting worried." As the two turned the corner to Fleet Street Nellie stopped.

"Well, I think I can find my way from here." She said.

"What? Don't you want to introduce me to Mr. Todd?"

"Mr. T, he isn't feeling too well today." She lied quickly, "It may not be the best day to meet him." She trailed off.

"Oh well how about tomorrow?"

"Sorry love I, umm..tomorrow I have to.." She tried to think of a good excuse, but her mind was blank.

"Nell, if you don't want me to meet him then just say so." Fin interrupted.

"I'm sorry Fin, I just…no this is stupid there is no reason for you not to meet him. Tomorrow, I promise."

0o0

Nellie was nervous all day long. What if Finnick says something to offend Sweeney? What if Sweeney does something rash? By the time Finnick arrived at the end of the day, Nellie was a mess.

"I'll go get Sweeney and.."

"There's no need for that pet. I'm right here," growled a voice from the top of the stairs leading up to the barber shop.

"Oh alright then. Um.. Sweeney this is Finnick, Finnick this is Sweeney."

"It's a pleasure Mr. Todd. Please feel free to call me Fin." Fin held out his hand. Sweeney just stared at it and grunted. Nellie shot him a look.

"Well, I'll just go get cleaned up and then we can go." She said before scurrying into her room.

"So, Finnick, how long have you known Nellie?" Sweeney asked.

"Well, for as long as I can remember. We used to play with each other when we were young. She's always been a pretty one." Sweeney's felt a twinge of anger. He didn't want people checking out his Nellie, even if they were her "friends."

"You know sir, you look like you could use a shave. I could give one to you on the house while we wait for Nellie."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer Mr. Todd. It's not every day that you get a free shave from the best barber in London." Fin smiled.

"If you'll just follow me." Sweeney forced a smile. Getting an excuse to shave Finnick was easier than expected. "Nellie, I'm just going to take Finnick upstairs, to show him the shop."

"Alright love. I'll be ready in a moment." Mrs. Lovett called, only half listening to Sweeney.

0o0

Sweeney sat Finnick down in the chair and slapped some shaving cream on him. He shaved his face in silence. Just as he was finishing up he finally spoke.

"Just one more thing before I finish." He said.

"What's that Mr. Todd?"

"Leave Nellie alone." Before Fin could respond Sweeney dragged the razor across his throat. Blood sprayed all over him as Finnick's eyes widened and glassed over. Sweeney smiled, he was dead. He was about to tip the chair back and dump his body into the bake house, when he remembered Mrs. Lovett would then see him and know what he had done. He decided to hide the body in the chest he had hidden Pirelli in. Before he could do anything, the door opened.

"Sweeney, Finnick 're ya ready ta…" She gasped, looking from Finnick's dead body to the blood covered Sweeney and back again. "Is that….Finnick." She choked out, tears forming in her eyes.

All Sweeney could do…was nod.

**A/N: GASP! Sweeney killed Mrs. Lovett's friend! Read Authors not at the top. REVIEW and VOTE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY 49 reviews! That makes me super happy! Keep up that awesome reviews I LOVE reading them, good or bad. So before I start Chapter 9 I just want to ask, would you guys be interested in reading a sequel to Deep Down? Just so I know what direction to push the story in. Let me know when you review!**

"Sweeney Todd, 'ow could you!" Nellie sobbed, running over to the chair ad pushing him aside. "Oh Fin, I'm so sorry." She carefully closed his glassy eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Nellie…" Sweeney started, but she turned on him.

"Ow could you!" She screamed again, "You knew 'e was my friend! You knew 'e was important to me! You knew and yet ya killed 'im!" She stepped towards him and slapped him across the face. "You are an evil, cruel, heartless, despicable, dirty, rotten, horrible man! I never want to speak to you again!" She screamed ripping the engagement necklace off of her neck and throwing it to the floor before running out of the room crying.

Sweeney stood staring at the door Nellie had just stormed out of. Why was she so angry? After all he was just trying to protect her. Maybe he had over reacted a little bit, but she was so angry. He needed to go and talk to her. He threw Finnick's body into the chest and remembered to change out of the blood stained shirt he was wearing, just in case Toby heard the argument and was hovering over Mrs. Lovett. Picking up the necklace, he hurried down stairs towards her room.

"Nellie!" Sweeney called, banging on the locked door. Nellie's sobs just got louder. "Nellie open the door."

"Go away!"

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this. Nellie please." The door shook a little and there was a soft thump. It sounded like she had just thrown something at the door.

"'What's going on?" Toby grumbled, stumbling out of his room.

"Nothing, go to bed." Sweeney growled.

"Why is Mrs. Lovett crying?" Toby asked a little more alert. "What did ya do ta 'er"

"Nothing, we just had a little disagreement." Sweeney hissed.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Toby snapped back.

"Don't talk back boy! I said go to bed!" Sweeney shouted, pushing Toby into the wall. Toby let out a little cry of pain as his head slammed into the wall. Nellie must have heard this because she flung the door open and ran over to Toby.

"Don't dare hit Toby again!" She shouted at Sweeney. She turned to Toby, her expression turning from fury to concern. "Oh love are ya alright?" She asked whipping a few stray tears from her eyes. Toby nodded.

"Re you alright, I 'eard ya cryin' but Mista Todd wouldn't tell me why."

"I'm just a little upset, that's all." She forced a smile, "Ow 'bout ya got some rest and we can talk more in the mornin'. Good night love." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he walked back to bed.

"Nellie." Sweeney said impatiently. She didn't respond, turning oh her heels, she tried to walk away, but Sweeney caught her wrist.

"Let go!" She hissed trying to yank her wrist out of his grasp.

"No Nellie, I have to talk to you."

"No! Sweeney Todd, you let go of me this instant! I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled, still struggling.

"Nellie come with me." Sweeney said trying to tug her away from the door, she pulled back. "Come now Nellie, be reasonable." She shook her head and struggled even more. "Fine then you leave me no choice."

In one swift motion, he hoisted Nellie up of her his should her and carried her into the pie shop. He somehow managed to sit down with her on his lap, knowing that if he let go of her, she would run back to her room. Once he finally turned her body so that they were face to face, he began to talk.

"Nellie, I know you are incredibly upset about what I did, but you don't understand. I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from wot?" She snapped.

"Protect you from getting hurt. What if he tried to do that same thing that the Judge did?"

"Fin would never even dream of doin' such a 'orrid thing!"

"Well why was he spending all his time with you? Doesn't he have a family to look after?"

"No."

"Well he has a wedding ring on his finger. He has a wife, but instead he is spending all his time with another woman. How would you feel if I spent all of my time with Mrs. Mooney? That kind of…"

"His wife is dead." Nellie interrupted. Sweeney felt a pang of guilt, he knew how it felt to have a dead wife.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't! You didn't bother to find out. You just…" Nellie started to cry again before she could finish the sentence.

"I know Nellie, I know."

"No! You..." But she was crying too hard to keep talking.

"Come here pet." He pulled her towards him, hugging her tight. At first she tried to pull away, but finally saw that he was too strong and gave in, crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was being overprotective of you. Please, don't be upset." After a few moments, Nellie pulled back so she could look him in the eyes.

"Sweeney, you 'ad no right ta kill Finnick." She managed to say through sniffles, "I'm still upset, but if you promise to never do anything like that again, I'll forgive ya."

"I love you Nellie." He said pulling her close to him again.

"I love you too." She cried, tears still trickling down her cheeks.

"Hush now pet, there's no need for tears now." After a long silence, Nellie spoke up.

"I want ta burry 'im."

"What?"

"I want to burry Fin. I will not cook him into a pie."

"Alright, but not tonight, it's not a good time." Nellie nodded. "I think we should get some rest now." He carefully lifted her off of his lap and walked her back to her room. She quickly changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed, Sweeney sliding in next to her.

"I love you Sweeney." She whispered, snuggling into his arms.

"I love you too Nellie." Suddenly, she shot up in bed. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up next to her.

"My necklace! I threw it on the ground earlier."

"Don't worry, I have it. Would you like to put it back on?" She nodded. Sweeney carefully locked the necklace back in place

"Thank you." She smiled, looking down at it.

"You look beautiful." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you Sweeney." She whispered.

"You just said that." He smirked.

"Do you love me?" She asked

"Didn't I just tell you that I love you?"

"Yes, but say it again." She pleaded.

"I love you." He twisted his fingers in her hair.

"Again."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He murmured, kissing her neck. "You are wonderful and smart and beautiful and…"

"And wot?"

"And I love you." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back down on the bed. "Go to sleep down Nellie."

"Please just say it one more time." She half begged, half yawned.

"I love you." He whispered, right before she fell asleep.

0o0

Nellie woke up around four in the morning crying again.

"What's wrong pet?" Sweeney grumbled, half asleep.

"Finnick is dead!" She sobbed into her hands. By now, Sweeney was feeling rather guilty about killing Fin, seeing how much Nellie cared about him.

"Hush now Nellie, don't cry." He said, sitting up next to her and rubbing her back.

"e couldn't wait to meet you." She sobbed even harder. Oh joy, another reason to feel guilty. Sweeney didn't know how to get Nellie to stop crying, so he just suggested the first thing that came to his mind.

"Would you like some tea?" She nodded. They both stumbled out of bed, Sweeney going to make the tea and Nellie going to light candles in the parlor.

"Here you go." He said, sitting down next to her on the couch and handing her one of the cups.

"Thanks." She gave him a weak smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Tell me about Finnick." Sweeney whispered, "Tell me about when you met."

"Well, Fin and I have been friends forever. 'E lived just down the road from me. We would always play together when we were young. 'E was like a brother ta me." She smiled at the memory. "When I was getting married to Albert, my father was too sick to walk me down the aisle. Since my father couldn't do it, Fin did it instead. 'E was my best friend 'e was." She rested her head on his shoulder. "E was wonderful and 'e loved his wife Annie. 'E was such a wonderful person, saw the goodness in everyone 'e did."

"Until he met me." Sweeney muttered.

"Oh Sweeney, of course 'e would 'ave seen the good in you."

"Don't be stupid Nellie. There is no good left in me. I don't help anyone, I'm not friends with anyone, and nobody cares for me."

"Nonsense! You were so 'elpful when I was sick 'nd you're my friend." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. "And I care for you." This time she pulled his face down till it was level with hers, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She felt him leaning towards her, kissing her back. She felt his fingers getting lost in her hair.

When they broke apart Nellie smiled and bit her lip. She didn't notice the grip on the cup loosen. She had completely forgotten about it until it when crashing to the floor. Nellie jumped when she heard the cup shatter. Sweeney immediately put his cup down and started to clean up the broken glass. Nellie hurried out of the room to get a rag to dry up the tea. She hurriedly mopped up the tea and helped Sweeney throw the rest of the glass away. Once everything was cleaned up, Nellie took Sweeney's hand in hers, but he winced and pulled back.

"Wot's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He muttered, looking down at his palm.

"Don't be silly dear, of course there is somethin' wrong, now let me see." She snatched his hand, examining it closely. "Sweeney! You have glass in your 'and." She cried, pointing to the bit of glass making a cut in his palm. "I need to get that out." She sat him on the couch and ran out of the room again, this time returning with warm water, a cloth, tweezers and a bandage.

"Nellie I can do it myself." Sweeney protested.

"Now this may hurt a bit." Nellie said completely ignoring his last comment and kneeling down in front of him. He winced as she forced the tweezers into his palm, pulling the bit of glass out of it.

"Is that all?" He asked, trying to pull his hand away.

"No, it's not. Now come here." She said pulling his hand towards her again. She carefully washed out the cut with the water and cloth, bandaging it once she was satisfied. "There all done." She said finally.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem love." She yawned and sat back down next to him. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and put her head on Sweeney's lap. Sweeney caressed Nellie's cheek, looking into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." He murmured, making her smile. "You're smile is beautiful too." Nellie blushed, she felt her eyelids starting to get heavy and before she knew it she was sound asleep.

0o0

The next morning, Toby walked into the parlor to find Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd asleep on the couch. Mrs. Lovett looked so happy, even if she was asleep. He had to warn her about Mr. Todd. Tonight was the night he would tell her of his suspicions.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around." He said under his breath, leaving the two sleeping adults on the couch.

**A/N: Who will be the 50****th**** reviewer? 51****st****, 52****nd****, 53****rd****….REVIEW! Don't forget to tell me if you want to read a sequel to Deep Down!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ** **So I know that it's been quite a long time since I've updated, but I'm back now. I've been really busy with finishing up my summer assignments, starting school again, getting settled into school, starting the soccer season, auditioning for the school play and all that other fun stuff I'm too lazy to write. So now that I'm back in school, I won't be able to update as often as I did during the summer, but I will try for once a week, (I can't guarantee anything though.) For all of you who noticed, Finnick and Annie are from the Hunger Games, I just finished reading the series and I loved the whole Finnick/Annie thing, so I used their names. I will be writing a sequel to Deep Down. Pretty much everyone said that they would read one so I will be write it. Next order of business, I am going to be having a contest for Deep Down. I'll give you more information about it in the AN at the bottom. **

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite and alerted. I really appreciate it! Now on with the story!**

** One last thing, I haven't done a disclaimer in a really long time so here is my first one since, well chapter 1. I don't own Sweeney Todd. If I did then I would be rich, famous and hanging out with Helena Bonham Carter.**

Sweeney was the first to wake up, his neck aching from having it slumped over for so long. Nellie, still asleep in his lap, looked so peaceful. He carefully touched her cheek, staring at her face, memorizing every detail. A moment later her eyes fluttered open, as soon as she saw him, a smile grew on her face.

"Good Morning Sweeney." She whispered softly.

"Morning Nellie." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Nellie closed her eyes, enjoying the peace. She sighed as his fingers carefully traced her lips.

"Re you hungry love?" She asked suddenly, opening her eyes and sitting up.

"I'm not hungry." He responded, gesturing for her to go back to laying down.

"Sweeney love, you have to eat sometime." She sighed, "Come on." She stood up and walked out of the parlor, dragging him along behind her into the pie shop. She sat him down at one of the tables, running off to make him something to eat. She ran behind the counter quickly making him some toast and pouring him some ale. She drizzled honey over the toast and carried it over to him then ran back to get the ale. As her hand grazed across the wood counter, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her finger. She jerked her hand back, the ale sloshing over the sides of the cup and onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"Nothing love, 'm fine." She tried to push him back to the table, but he grabbed her hand and began to examine it.

"Nellie you have a splinter, let me take it out." He said, looking down at her ring finger.

"Really love, 'm fine." She tried to pull her hand away, but he held on.

"Nellie let me take it out for you." Sweeney gave her a stern look. She eyed him suspiciously, not sure if he was being sincere or if he was mocking what she had done for him the night before.

"Alright." She sighed, letting him lead her to the table. Sweeney quickly got the tweezers from the parlor and hurried back to Nellie. He took her hand in his again and began to pull the splinter from her finger. She winced as he tried to pull it out, but after a few minutes he was able to pull it out.

"Thank.." Nellie started to say, standing up.

"Wait." He put a finger to her lips and carefully pushed her back down.

"Wot do ya.." She tried to ask.

"Hush." He moved his finger from her lips to her chin. He pulled her forward pressing his lips against her pale pink ones.

Nellie was surprised at his actions at first, but tried to remain calm as she kissed him back. She carefully ran her fingers through his hair, gently pushing him closer to her as she did so.

"Mr. Todd!" Sweeney jumped pulling away from Nellie.

"Anthony!" He said a little embarrassed and startled.

"Oh…sorry if I was interrupting…" Anthony blushed.

"No, it's alright love." Mrs. Lovett stood up, brushing her skirt off trying to conceal that face that her own face was a deep shade of red, but having no such luck.

"Mr. Todd, I need to talk to you!" He said, turning to Sweeney.

"Fine, let's go upstairs to my shop." He hissed, quickly ushering him up the stairs and shooting Nellie an apologetic look. "What's wrong?" He asked once they were in the shop.

"It's Johanna, they have her!"

0o0

Nellie heard the door bang and watched Anthony run down the stairs and out the door.

"Mrs. Lovett, send Toby up." Sweeney growled from the top of the stairs.

"Wot do ya wan 'im for? Wot's going on?" She asked suspiciously, seeing the murderous look in his eyes.

"Just send him up!" He hissed before going back into his shop and slamming the door. Nellie sighed, wondering why he wanted Toby so badly.

"Toby love!" She called.

"Wot is it Mum?" he asked, running into the pie shop.

"Mista T wants ta see ya." She said calmly leading him up the stairs and into the barber shop.

Sweeney stood staring out the window with a paper in his hand. Nellie walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Love, what…" She tried to say.

"Go." He snarled, shaking her off of him.

"Fine." She snapped, stomping out the door.

"Toby, do you know where the Judge lives?" He said turning on the boy as soon as Nellie was out of ear shot.

"Yes sir, I've seen his house many times before."

"Take this to him and don't return until it is in his hands and only his hands."

"Yes sir, and while I'm out, would ya mind if I stopped.."

"No! You are not to stop anywhere or speak to anyone do you understand me?" Toby nodded. "Go." He bolted out the door and down the stairs, leaving the shop without as much as a second glance, leaving Sweeney time, to wait.

**A/N: So for those of you who think that not much happened in this chapter, you're right, but this is a really important chapter because it leads up to some really important and exciting stuff! I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. **

** Now about the CONTEST! So as you know I'm having a contest for Deep Down. What you do is draw a picture of your favorite scene from the story or create a cover. Take a picture of your drawing or scan it into your computer and email it to me. My email address is All entries will be posted on my deviantart page (the link for that is on my profile). The winner's picture will become my profile picture on both deviantart art and Fan Fiction. When you email me your picture please tell me your pen name so I can give you the credit you deserve. Feel free to email me any other questions or concerns. Thanks! (P.S. Even if you think you aren't into drawing, there is another cool website you can use to make a Deep Down poster using pictures from the internet. The website is it's really easy to use and fun to work with! Enjoy!) **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm going to just going to come out and say it, I am a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter. I usually get around 7-9 reviews per chapter, last time I got five, so if you could PLEASE REVIEW I would Lovett! (Ha ha that was such a corny joke!) Thanks to Mirabilem Electo, Lily-On-Water, Taylor Juanita and InsaneObeseeions for reviewing!**

** So since for once, I have nothing else to day, let's start Chapter 11!**

Nellie didn't see Sweeney or Toby for the rest of the day. Every so often, her eyes would drift up to Sweeney's door, but she saw nothing. She wished that she hadn't stormed out of the room earlier, maybe if she had just tried to calm him down then he wouldn't be so angry at her. She collapsed onto the couch in her room, exhausted from all the running around the shop she had done today. Without Toby, it sure was a hell of a lot harder to keep up with things. The door creaked open, but Nellie had already begun to drift off. Toby cleared his throat, waking up the sleeping baker.

"Where've ya been lad? We 'ad quite the rush at dinner time."

"Mista T send me on an errand. While I was out, I went by the work house and it got me thinkin', if it 'and't been for you, I'd be there now." Nellie smiled at him, ready to go back to sleep. "Listen to me please." Toby ran to her side and took her hand in his. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."<p>

Nellie listened to Toby's words. He was such a sweet boy, wanting to protect his Mum.

"That's lovely Toby, but what are you talking about?" She said standing up.

"Well..I've been thinking about Mista Todd…" Her heart froze and she felt a pit in her stomach. "Not to worry, not to worry. I may not be smart but I ain't dumb I can do it, put me to it. Show me something I can overcome. Not to worry, Mum." Nellie desperately tried to think of a way to distract Toby, then she remembered the money she still had from Pirelli.

"Now Toby dear, that's enough of this foolish chatter. How about I give you a nice shiny new penny and you go and get yourself some sweets."

"That's Seignior Pirelli's purse!"

"No it's not. It's just something Mista T gave me for my birthday."

That proves it! We have to find the Beadle and get the law here!"

"Hush Toby, hush now, you're not goin' anywhere. You just sit 'ere, nice and quiet, next to me, that's right." She pulled him close to her and stroked his hair, trying to calm him down as best she could. "How could you think such a thing of Mister Todd, after 'e's been so good to us. Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darlin, not while I'm around"

"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time...Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around..." Nellie felt tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. She knew what she had to do.

"Toby, I think it's 'bout time I let you come down to the bake house with me."

"Really?" He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No time like the present." She gave him a weak smile and stood up, leading him to the bake house guilt weighing down on her with every step she took. She opened the door and walked down the stairs. She pointed everything out to him, showing him how to work the meat grinder and to make sure the oven was closed. Then, turning on her heels she started to walk away.

"While I'm down here, would ya mind if I had a pie?" He asked.

"As many as ya'd like." She replied, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead. Then, not being able to look at him any longer, she turned and ran up the stairs, locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door, tears once again rolling down her cheeks. What was going to happen to her poor little boy? What was Sweeney going to do to him? Nellie quickly tried to pull herself together and walked towards Sweeney's shop.

0o0

There was a soft knock and Sweeney ran to open the door, hoping it was the Judge, but instead it was Nellie.

"What?" He growled, turning his back on her.

"It…it's Toby, 'e knows too much now." She sniffled, trying to keep herself under control.

"Where is he?" Sweeney asked, pushing past her and running down the stairs, opening his razor.

"I 'ave him locking in the bake house." She hurried down the stairs behind him, having trouble keeping up with his quick pace. Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. Lovett let out a small gasp. "Sorry sir, ya gave me a fright." She said to the Beadle, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"So sorry to startle you m'lady , not my intentions at all. I'm stopping by on more, business like matters. It seems to me that there have been an awful lot of complaints about the smell from your chimney. As you may know, it is my duty to take a look down at you bake house." Nellie shot Sweeney and nervous glance, her heart pounding.

"Of course, I'm sure Mrs. Lovett understands that it is something you must do, but before you go, how about a nice shave?"

"Well, as much as I would like that Mr. Todd, I think I should attend to the 'official' business first."

"Ah sir, I insist, it won't take long, I won't even charge you for it."

"Well, I suppose that Mrs. Lovett's bake house can wait." The Beadle replied.

"Follow me." Sweeney lead the Beadle up the stairs, neither of them looking back at Nellie.

0o0

Toby dropped the finger in horror. Suddenly there was a loud creak and a body came tumbling down from the ceiling. Toby screamed and ran for the door.

"Mrs. Lovett! Mrs. Lovett! Let me out!" He screamed, frantically banging on the door and trying to pull it open. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that would help him escape. He ran to the sewer grate and pried it open, disappearing down the sewers.

0o0

"Toby, where are you love?" Nellie called out, walking through the sewers, Sweeney following close behind. "Nothin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."

"Toby!" Sweeney called, his razor ready in his hand.

"Nothin's gonna harm you darling, not while I'm around."

"We'd best get back, the Judge will be here soon." Nellie nodded, as she turned around, she stepped in something slippery, loosening her balance, and almost falling into the murky sewage water. Sweeney quickly caught her by the waist and pulled her back up. "Careful." He said, heading back the way they came.

0o0

Sweeney froze, hearing the noises coming from upstairs. He darted into the barber shop, seeing the old beggar woman.

"What are you doing in here?"

"It's her! She's the devil's wife, beware of her sir! She with no pity in her heart. Hey don't I know you Mister?" Sweeney paused, what was she walking about? No, he couldn't hesitate, and with one quick swipe, the woman was dead.

"Mr. Todd?" Sweeney turned at the sound of the Judge's voice, throwing the dead woman into the chair and sending her down the chute.

0o0

Nellie jumped back as another body came tumbling down to the bake house. Had Sweeney killed the Judge already? Nellie walked over the body, and pulled back the hood that covered the person's face. She gasped as the light fell on to the figure. It was Lucy, well...what was left of Lucy. Nellie had been hearing rumors lately around her shop that the "Old Hag" had sold all of her hair for a few pounds. Now, she could see that it was true, if she hadn't known the beggar woman's true identity, she wouldn't have recognized Lucy without her long blonde hair and her face covered in grim. Even if she was barely recognizable, Nellie still had to get rid of her, so she quickly started to drag her towards the fire. She was interrupted by another body falling down the chute. She dropped Lucy's body on the ground and ran over to it. The Judge lay, dying on the stone floor.

Suddenly, the Judge's reached out and grabbed her ankle. She screamed in terror.

"Die! Die! God in heaven die!" She tried to pull away, but surprisingly, he had a firm grip on her ankle. She heard the bake house door creek open and Sweeney came running down the sitars.

As soon as he saw the Judge, he ran, razor in hand and stabbed his hand, blood spraying him once again. Turpin immediately let go of Nellie, his body becoming weak and unmoving as he took his last breath. Nellie collapsed into Sweeney's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. The fury and murderous look retreated from his eyes instantaneously.

"Nellie, you're alright now. Don't worry, he's dead, he can't touch you anymore." He whispered, trying to calm her. "We need to leave, we need to go somewhere before someone finds us." Nellie nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. "Get your things." They both ran up the stairs, Sweeney going up to the barber shop and Nellie going into her room.

Nellie quickly took out her suitcase and started throwing cloths into it, along with all of her money, some jewelry, and anything else she though they would need. Sweeney on the other hand, took his razors and grabbed the picture of Johanna and Lucy from the dresser, he looked around the room for the young boy he had seen before, but there was no sign of him, this made him both relieved and anxious, what if he had gone to the law. Sweeney quickly splashed water on his face, cleaning off some of the blood and threw his jacket on over the blood stained shirt. He met Nellie in the pie shop a few minutes later, both of them rather worried that the law would be arriving any minute.

"Are you ready?" Sweeney asked.

"Yes." She whispered back, picking up her suitcase. Sweeney walked over to the cabinet and took out a match. _Time to start fresh, _He thought. He struck the match and held it up to the photograph, lighting it on fire. He threw the picture onto the counter, and soon it too was starting to catch fire.

"Come." He said, taking Nellie's arm and pulling her out of the shop.

0o0

Toby quickly ran up the stairs, he had seen everything. He had to go get the law, Mr. Todd was a murderer! And his Mum, he had trusted her! It was all Mr. Todd's fault, he knew it! When he reached the top of the stairs his eyes widened in horror, the pie shop was on fire. There was no way out!

"Help! Help!" He screamed. The flames blocked the main door and were starting to spread into the parlor and up the stairs to the barber shop. Smoke filled his lungs, he couldn't stand for much longer, he collapsed onto the floor. "Help…help…help." He whispered before closing his eyes, for the last time.

0o0

Smoke was already pouring out of the shop. Men and woman had begun to run out into the street, trying to see what was causing all this smoke and light. Sweeney and Nellie stood in the shadows, watching. As a little boy ran past, Nellie's eyes grew wide.

"Toby!" She gasped. She dropped the bags and tried to run to the burning building. Sweeney knew what she was going to try to do, and caught her not letting her go as she struggled against his grasp. "Let me go! I have to go save him." She cried, "Toby!"

"Quiet! We can't be seen!"

"No! I have to help him! Toby!" Tears had begun to make their way down her cheeks, she knew that he would never let her go back into the burning building, there was no way she could save her poor boy.

"Come Nellie, we have to leave now." He picked up the bags and began to walk away, leaving her no choice, but to follow. As the rest of the building began to catch fire, they quietly slipped away, into the darkness.

**A/N: No that is not the end of Deep Down. We still have a few more chapters to go so stay tuned. Just in case you noticed, or even if you didn't, I changed some of the conversations like the one between Toby and Mrs. Lovett, and Sweeney, Mrs. Lovett and the Beadle, I didn't want to have them say the exact same thing, so I just changed it around a little bit. Sorry this chapter was so late, I've been really busy lately, but I'm getting better at working with my busy schedule so hopefully I will get Chapter 12 up soon. Don't forget to draw for the contest and REVIEW it would make me super extra happy! Side note— for all you Les Mis fans, if you haven't heard HBC is going to be in the 2012 movie production of Les Mis! Dec. 7, 2012 is the release date as of now. There isn't much info on it yet because they haven't even finished casting, but I'm already super excited! So that's all for now. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: How was your Halloween? It snowed in my town, and we didn't have school today or yesterday because the school doesn't have power. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews! I've written and rewritten this chapter so many times, I've lost count. So I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Thank you Rose Bright, expect the unusual, Mirabilem Electo, InsaneObsessions, MrsNellieLovettTodd, Reneehagon, Tasha Hill, Ana, Tallen93, and Scolander for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

Sweeney and Nellie ran thought the streets of London, Sweeney dragging Nellie along every time she stopping and started crying over Toby. He knew that she was upset, but he had to get her out of harm's way before he started to comfort her. For all he knew, the police could be after them already. He had to keep her safe, after all she had done for him, it was the least he could do at the moment.

"Come on." He snapped, a little too harshly. Nellie whimpered , and quickly covered her face with her free hand. Sweeney tugged on her arm, trying to get her to move. "Nellie, we have to keep moving!"

"I don't want to!" She cried, trying to pull away from him.

"You have to! If you don't then you could get hurt!" He roared. _Why was she being so bloody stubborn? _

"No! Get off of me! You don't care! Ya have never cared! I have done so much for ya and I have never even gotten as much as a small 'hank ya!" Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the ground. She lay on the ground in a sobbing heap. Sweeney rolled his eyes and kneeled down next to her, wrapping his arms around her small form.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair, "Nellie, we must keep going, please. I know you are upset, but I'm just trying to protect you." He tried to speak as calmly as he could. In truth, Sweeney's patients with her was wearing thin.

"No! Toby is dead 'nd it's all your fault!" She sobbed," 'm not goin' 'nywere wi' ya!"

"Fine!" Sweeney snarled, completely losing his control of his anger. He yanked her up off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She cried, pounding on his back with her fists. Sweeney ignored her and hurried down the road.

0o0

They finally reached the train station, Sweeney carried Nellie into an ally and set her down.

"Come on" He hissed, yanking her out of the ally. She whimpered, but followed him anyway. _Why was he acting this way? What has gotten into him?_ Nellie quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and followed Sweeney.

0o0

"Two tickets for the next train leaving London." Sweeney snapped, slamming the money on the counter. The ticket man quickly handed him the tickets and told him the train would depart in a half hour. Sweeney nodded and walked back over to Nellie.

"Did you get them?" She asked softly. Sweeney grunted and lead her to the train, helping her on board before handing her the bags and jumping on it himself. They quickly found a seat and waited for the train to leave the station. They sat in silence for the entire ride. Sweeney began to calm down and tried to take Nellie's hand in his, but she pulled away, refusing to look at him.

Nellie could feel herself drifting off. All she wanted was to be able to curl up in her nice, warm bed and go to sleep. Sweeney noticed how tired Nellie was too. He slowly began to wrap his arms around her.

"Come here Nellie." He whispered, "Get some rest, please." He moved over so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She was too tired to resist anymore and reluctantly, did as she was told. She fell asleep almost instantly and Sweeney pulled her closer to him. He stared out the window at the scenery flying past. He felt himself slowly relax as they traveled farther and farther away from London.

"We're leaving this place pet. Don't worry, we're leaving the evil streets of London."

0o0

"Come on Nellie, wake up." Sweeney genially shook her small body. She grumbled and opened her eyes.

"Wot?" She moaned, "Were 're we?" She looked around the small train car. Sweeney carefully helped her to her feet and picked up the bags.

"Come on." He replied, ignoring her question. He led her to the exit and jumped off the train, taking her hands and helping her down after him. He slowly began to walk into the town they had just arrived at, Nellie trudging along behind him.

They walked through the crowd streets, Sweeney pulling his coat tighter, trying to conceal his blood stained shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, Sweeney saw a woman approaching them.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Maggie, can I help you?" Sweeney looked down at her, then back at Nellie.

"Can you tell me where the nearest inn is?" Sweeney asked, taking Nellie's hand and pulling her forward.

"There's one just down the road, it will be on your left. Would you like me to take you there, I can carry your bags for ya!" The girl beamed up at him. Before Sweeney could protest, the girl took the bags from his hands and marched down the street. Nellie gave Sweeney a weak smile and followed Maggie.

It wasn't long before the three arrived at the inn. Maggie led Sweeney inside and rang the bell at the front desk. A short bald man can running out from a room in the back, Maggie smiled and gave a small hello. The man smiled when he saw them, holding out his hand and introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Everstine, what can I do for you?"

"Can we book a room please?" Nellie asked.

"Of course Madame" The Mr. Everstine replied, quickly making arrangements and taking a key off the counter. "Maggie, if you could just carry their things for me." He said, turning to the girl.

"Of course Mr. Everstine." She replied, following him as he started to walk up the stairs. They all hurried up to the second floor and Mr. Everstine opened a door, revealing a small room with a bed, a dresser and a mirror in the corner.

"Is there anything else you need Mr…" Mr. Everstine started.

"Todd." Sweeney grunted. "And no, we don't need anything else thank you."

"Alright then, I'm always here if there are ever any problems." Mr. Everstine smiled. "Come along Maggie."

"Good-bye Mr. Todd, Madame." Maggie chirped, before following Mr. Everstine out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Nellie sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. Sweeney carefully sat down next to her, not knowing what to say.

"You know, we can't stay in the inn forever." Nellie finally said, looking up at him.

"I know." He carefully pushed the curls out of her eyes. "I promise, we will find a house by the sea."

**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short. Please review! How was your Halloween? What did you guys go as? I was Mrs. Lovett so that was super fun! So yah anyway, REVIEW! I already started the next chapter so if you REVIEW, then it will go up faster!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am not dead. I have just been super busy (what else is new?) Anyway, can I just say, you guys are the best readers ever! I got 13 reviews for the last chapter! It just makes my day when I read your reviews, so thank you so much! Mirabilem Electo, xXMelloYelloXx, deathroman13, expect the unusual, Ana, InsaneObsessions, JDepplsMyLovely, MrsNellieLovettTodd, SweeneyTodd15, TacoBelle (who reviewed twice!), Jasper VS Damon, and Savvy Jackie, I know I say this every time, but thank you from the bottom of my heart **

0o0

Sweeney sat in bed, next to Nellie who was fast asleep. He studied her face carefully, looking at every tiny detail. She looked beautiful, laying there as the moonlight danced across her pale face. Sweeney carefully took her hand and entwined his fingers in hers. She was almost perfect, no, she was perfect. Sweeney kissed her forehead before slipping under the blanket, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep himself.

0o0

Sweeney awoke to the sound of someone tapping on the door. He looked to his right at Nellie, who was still sound asleep. He carefully got out of the bed and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" he demanded, flicking open his razor just in case.

"It's me, Maggie!" A voice sang from the other side off the wooden door. Sweeney sighed, and quickly closed the "weapon", stuffed it into his pocket and opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. Todd." Maggie sang as she entered the room carrying a try of food. "I brought you some breakfast in bed. Oh!" She gasped when she saw Nellie, still passed out on the bed. "I'm sorry Mr. Todd, I hope I didn't wake her." She carefully placed the tray down on the dresser and began pouring glasses of water for Sweeney and Nellie.

"Sweeney?" Nellie groaned, sitting up in the bed.

"Good Morning!" Maggie smiled, "Beautiful morning isn't it." Nellie rubbed her eyes and looked around the room with a confused look on her face.

"Are you alright pet?" Sweeney asked, taking her hand. Nellie smiled weakly when she felt his hand take hers.

" 'M fine love. I just forgot where I was for a moment." She looked at Sweeney, there was something different about him, something had, changed.

"Here you are Mrs. Lovett." Maggie broke in, placing a plate of toast and eggs on her lap.

"Oh, thank you. It's very kind of you." She breathed, tearing her gaze away from Sweeney.

"No problem Mrs. Lovett! Mr. Everstine let me use the kitchen downstairs and I was able to get eggs from the market." Maggie babbled on and on, about how she made the breakfast, but honestly Sweeney and Nellie didn't care. Sweeney carefully climbed back into the bed beside Nellie, wrapped his arm around her waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder. When Maggie turned around again, she saw the two in bed again and blushed. "I…umm forgot to turn the stove off, I'll just be downstairs if you need me. Enjoy your breakfast." She lied, quickly hurrying out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Nellie smiled as she felt Sweeney kiss the top of her head. Everything felt so perfect. She was away from Fleet Street, the Judge, the Beadle and Lucy were all dead, and most importantly, she had Sweeney. She sank deeper into his embrace, life couldn't get any better than this.

0o0

"Come on!" Maggie called as she hopped into the carriage.

"We're coming Maggie!" Mr. Everstine replied from inside the inn. It had been two and a half weeks since Nellie and Sweeney arrived at the inn and they had already become close friends with Maggie Tyler and George Everstine. Now, Mr. Everstine was closing up the inn for the next few days and taking them all on a short weekend trip.

"Hurry up!" Maggie called again, "We need to get moving!"

"Alright love!" Nellie smiled, hurrying out of the inn ad getting into the carriage with Sweeney in her wake. Mr. Everstine quickly ran out of the inn behind them. As soon as he was in the carriage, the driver started to drive.

"Where are we going?" Nellie asked looking at Maggie, he brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It's a secret!" Maggie said with a grin.

0o0

After about an hour of driving, the carriage finally stopped.

"We're here!" Maggie announced, jumping out of the carriage with her large suitcase and walking towards the house that sat not too far away. Mr. Everstine and Sweeney following her out.

"Were are we?" Nellie called still in the carriage.

"Just come on!" Maggie called over her shoulder excitedly, "You'll love it!" Sweeney helped her out of the carriage and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Look where we are." He whispered. As soon as he spun her around, she gasped. The sea. The sea that she had been dreaming about.

She stared at the sparkling ocean, her face reflecting its excitement. "Come on!" She shirked, grabbing his hand and running towards the water, pulling him along behind her. Nellie stumbled on her heavy skirts as she ran and began to slow down so she wouldn't fall, but Sweeney would have none of this. He scooped her up in his arms and kept on running towards the water. Sweeney splashed into the water and spun around, Nellie laughing and screaming at the same time.

"Put me down!" She shouted playfully, "Sweeney Todd you put me down this instant!"

"Fine." He smirked, getting ready to drop her into the freezing ocean.

"No! Wait! Don't put me down!" She cried, clinging to him desperately.

"Make up your mind woman." He said looking down at her shining brown eyes. She bit her lip as she looked back at him. "What?"

"I love you." She whispered, lightly kissing his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered back, kissing her back. As they kissed, Sweeney's grip loosened and before either of them could react, Nellie slipped out of his arms and into the freezing cold ocean. She gasped as soon as she hit the freezing cold water. Even though the water only went up to Sweeney's knees, Nellie was soaked from head to toe. Sweeney stood open mouthed above her a small smirk creeping onto his surprised face. Nellie sat in the water, her skirts swirling around her and her makeup running down her face. "Are you alright?"

"I…I…I'm fine." She shivered, struggling to stand up. Sweeney grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to her feet. The fabric clung to her body and she shivered as cool November sea breeze blew.

"Come here." Sweeney pulled her into a tight hug, shielding her from the frigid winds. "Let's go in the house and you can dry off and change your clothes." Nellie nodded and sloshed out of the ocean with him. They walked over to the house, Sweeney hugging Nellie around the shoulders, trying to keep her warm.

The door of the house was open. The house was the only one for miles around and was small, with a porch, two floors, four bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room. Maggie and George stood in the middle of the living room with the suitcases at their feet.

"Alright, Maggie will sleep in the first bedroom at the top of the stairs, I will sleep in the room to the right of the stairs, and Nellie and Sweeney can sleep in the master bedroom at the end of the hall." Mr. Everstine said gesturing to the stairs, he turned around and saw the two standing in the doorway. "What happened?" He asked, walking over to them and gesturing to Nellie's soaking wet clothing.

"She…umm…Nellie fell. She fell into the water." Sweeney replied, looking from Nellie to George.

"Well, your bags are right here Mr. Todd." Maggie said pointing to two bags on the floor. "So you can just go up to your room to get change." Nellie nodded, grabbing the suitcase and running up the stairs.

0o0

It didn't take Nellie too long to change into a clean, dry dress. She came back down the stairs to find nobody in the house. She walked outside onto the porch to find Mr. Everstine, Maggie and Sweeney sitting on the chairs, both of the men drinking a glass of gin.

"Oh, Nellie that dress is gorgeous." Maggie said, standing up and walking around Nellie, who was wearing her new red dress with sparkling beads and lace trimming.

"Thank you dear." Nellie smiled, twirling around for her little audience.

"Nellie, will you come for a walk with me?" Sweeney asked, getting up and holding his hand out to her.

"Of course love." She smiled, taking his hand and walking down the steps.

0o0

Sweeney and Nellie walked along the ocean edge, Nellie gazing out at the ocean. Sweeney snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You know, that house belongs to Mr. Everstine's sister." Sweeney said, breaking the silence. "He said that she was thinking about selling it and could let his sister know if we wanted to buy it." Nellie's eyes widened and she looked up at him.

"Really?" Sweeney smiled a little and almost chuckled.

"Really." He replied. Nellie squealed and threw her arms around his neck. She was finally getting her house by the sea. Nothing could go wrong in the world of Nellie Lovett.

**A/N: So that's chapter 13, I'm not totally satisfied with the content, but you guys deserve an update and it was taking forever to write this, so I was getting pretty sick of editing the same thing over and over again. I'm sorry if it was really boring and I know that Sweeney was pretty OOC, don't worry he will be more Sweeney-like in the next chapter. I just needed to put in some fluff. Once again, I'm SO sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Now that all my activities have ended, I have A LOT more time to write so the updates should start to become more frequent again. I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting and exciting! It's already all planned out so all I need to do is write it. REVIEW, please, it's my source of life! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you MrsNellieLovettTodd, MickyinBoots, Nellie Potter, Mirabilem Electo, JDeppIsMyLovely, InsaneObsessions, and Bridget for reviewing! **

** This chapter is for Mirabilem Electo, it was her idea and she really wanted me to do it so, I think I found a way to make it work…Here we go!**

0o0

Three weeks after their weekend visit to the sea, Nellie and Sweeney bought the little cottage from Mr. Everstine's sister. Nellie was overjoyed and danced around the house, cleaning and putting things away. Sweeney was in the little stable in the back, turning it into his new "barber shop." He was almost finished, there was a chest in the corner, a full length mirror in the corner, a dresser with all his barbering tools in it and the barber's chair in the center of the small room. He sat down in the chair, looking around the room. It looked similar to his shop back on Fleet Street, but it was still very different too. He stared at the dresser, there was nothing there, no picture of Lucy and Johanna. He remembered back to the night her got his revenge. He had burned the picture of his wife and daughter. How stupid was that! He now had nothing left of them. He put his head in his hands trying hard not to think about the two women he would never see again.

Nellie walked into the stable and saw Sweeney with his head in his hands. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, lightly rubbing his arm, sensing that something was troubling him. She kneeled down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Sweeney love,'re ya alright?" She asked softly, looking up at him with concern. He uncovered his face and nodded. "'Re ya sure?"

"Yes Nellie, I'm fine." He said, standing up and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sweeney, it's alright if ya're." He kissed her firmly on the lips, causing her to melt in his arms.

"I'm not upset." He repeated firmly.

"Mr. Todd! Mrs. Lovett! We're here!" a voice called from outside the new barber shop.

"It sounds like Maggie and George are here." Nellie whispered, completely stating the obvious. They walked outside and found their friends walking towards them.

"Hello Mrs. Lovett! Hello Mr. Todd! How are you to this fine day?" Maggie asked happily.

"We are wonderful thank you dear." Nellie replied, smiling at her.

"Have you seen the paper lately?" Mr. Everstine asked suddenly. Nellie shook her head, looking up at Sweeney who also shook his head. "Well, people have been going missing. The number of people missing is growing larger and larger. Just this week six people have gone missing. I just thought I would warn you two." Sweeney tightened his grip on Nellie.

"Thank you for telling us." Nellie spoke softly.

"Well," Maggie said, changing the subject, "How about we have lunch."

"Alright , Sweeney, will you help me get the food inside?" Nellie asked, He nodded and followed her into the house, leaving Maggie and George alone outside.

0o0

"I'm going to take this outside." Nellie said, picking up the cups and the pitcher of lemonade. She turned and walked out the back door before he could respond.

Sweeney heard a shattering sound and a scream. He ran out of the house and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was going on outside.

"Move and she dies." Maggie snarled, a small shiny pistol pointed at Nellie's head. "Now do what I want and she won't get hurt." Sweeney stood frozen in the doorway, staring at Maggie and Nellie. Nellie looked terrified, she whimpered slightly, her breath quickening with every second that rolled by.

"Let her go." Sweeney hissed.

"Oh, I will, as long as you corporate. Now Mr. Todd, you know what I want? I want money, and I saw your lovely, pure silver razors that would make a lovely profit. If you give them to me, I will let this lovely lady go."

"Sweeney, don't give them to her."Nellie spoke, her voice shaking.

"Come now Mr. Todd, you and I both know that you wouldn't let poor, helpless Nellie get hurt." Maggie smirked.

Nellie was sure she would die. Even if Sweeney gave Maggie everything they owned, she would still kill them. Her life was just starting, she couldn't die like this. She looked into Sweeney's eyes, noticing they were stone cold, filled with hatred while he glared at Maggie.

"Come on." He growled, walking towards the barber shop, where the razors were.

"I thought so." Maggie followed him, still managing to hold the gun to Nellie's head as they went. Sweeney took out the case of razors and set them on the dresser top.

"Here, now let Nellie go." He hissed. Maggie threw Nellie aside and walked over to the silver razors, picking one up and grinning wildly.

"Oh Sweeney!" Nellie breathed, collapsing into his arms, shaking violently. He hugged her close to his chest, but never took his eyes off of Maggie. She turned the razors around and around so the shiny metal would catch the light. His hand twitched to the last razor, hidden away in his pocket. He wanted to kill her so badly, but not yet, first he needed to get that gun out of her hand. He looked around the room for some sort of weapon. Then, he got an idea.

Carefully, Sweeney took off his shoe and aimed it at Maggie's back. He threw the shoe at her and missed, instead of hitting her back, he hit her head. She fell to the ground, a razor going in one direction and the gun going in the other.

"Go get the gun and hide it!" Sweeney shouted at Nellie as Maggie groaned and started to shake her head. Nellie grabbed the gun and ran for the beach, Sweeney grabbing the razor and running after her. Maggie quickly recovered and followed the two of them, pulling out a beautiful shining dagger from some hidden pocket in her dress.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sweeney saw the dagger glinting in the sunlight. He ran faster and almost tripped over Nellie when she suddenly fell to the ground, clutching her ankle.

"Get up!" He growled, bending over and trying to pull her to her feet.

"I can't." She whimpered. Sweeney glanced back at Maggie, she was getting closer. He quickly scooped Nellie up in his arms and began to run again. Maggie got closer and closer, and Sweeney saw this. He couldn't carry Nellie, because if he did, Maggie would catch up to them. He set he down on the ground and flicked open his razor. Maggie stopped running and stood in front of Sweeney.

"Which one of you do I want to kill first?" She asked almost playfully. "I think that I'll go with Nellie." Sweeney stepped in between them and pressed the razor to Maggie's throat.

"Don't touch her!" He snared, his eyes burning with rage. Maggie chuckled, before he could react, she swiped the knife across his chest and pushed him aside. Sweeney fell on top of a rock. He heard a crack and felt a searing pain in his ribs.

Maggie turned to Nellie. As Maggie began to walk towards her, Sweeney reached out and grabbed her ankle, sending her crashing to the ground. As she fell, Maggie's knife scraped Nellie's arm. She yelped in pain as the blood instantly began to seep out of the cut. Unfortunately, Maggie recovered from the fall quickly and was up in a flash.

Maggie loomed over Nellie, brandishing the knife. She raised it high over her head, ready to stab the helpless woman on the ground. Just when Nellie was sure she was going to die, there was a flash of silver across Maggie's neck. Blood sprayed out of her neck and she fell to the ground in a crumpled, lifeless heap.

Sweeney stood over Maggie's body, the murderous glint in his eyes. He clutched his side and fell to the ground, the pain in his ribs was too intense to ignore. He looked over at Nellie, a look of concern and pain was playing across her face, that was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

**A/N: OH NO SWEENEY'S DEAD! Just kidding…or am I…Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW, even if you didn't enjoy this very strange chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you... Marabilem Electo, MickyinBoots, Nellie Potter, JDepplsMyLovely, InsaneObsessions, expect the unusual, MrsNellieLovettTodd, SecretSparrow Todd, SweeneyTodd16, Tallen93, and Ana for reviewing! Oh my Red Vines, 103 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

** Thank you Ana for making that excellent point about Toby and Mrs. Lovett. In the original Chapter 13 she was mourning him a lot, but I didn't like the way it flowed into the story so I took it all out. I meant to put a little bit of it back into the chapter but looking back at it and rereading it…I guess I forgot. Sorry! So I tried to work some Mourning into this chapter because that was a really good point and I was thinking that myself when I went back and reread the chapter after I posted it. So…Enjoy and I hope it fits and you like it. **

0o0

_Maggie plunged the knife into Nellie's heart. Crimson blood began to pour out of the gash in Nellie's chest. Sweeney rushed over to Nellie who collapsed into his arms. Maggie had disappeared, so Sweeney was left alone with Nellie, who appeared to be dying in his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes fill of pain. She whimpered, her body growing paler with every second that went by. Sweeney held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, whispering in her ear. Nellie took in her last shuttering breath and her body became limp in his arms. He looked down at her lifeless body, and felt a pang in his chest. The pain grew and grew until it felt like his chest was on fire. _

Sweeney's eyes snapped open. He looked around the room wildly, looking for Nellie. There was a woman beside him, gently rubbing his arm, everything was blurry but he was sure it was her. He sighed, well Nellie was safe.

"Mr. Todd?" The woman who he thought was Nellie asked. It didn't sound like Nellie in the slightest, who was this? "Mr. Todd?" He looked at the woman again. It defiantly wasn't Nellie. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a neat bun, a pale face, and hazel eyes, much lighter than Nellie's deep brown ones. She smiled at him. "Hello Mr. Todd, my name is Eliza Bellind. My husband, Jack, and I live a few miles up the road. The doctor sent us over to take care of you and your wife while you were recovering."

"She's not my wife." Was the first thing that came out of Sweeney's mouth before he could stop himself. "Well, not yet." He added quickly.

"Oh." Was all Eliza could think to say.

"Where is she?" He asked, still extremely confused, and the worry that was starting to build up.

"Well, we all thought it would be best if she stayed in the other room, just until you woke and she felt a little better."

"What do you mean, until she feels better? What are you talking about?" Now Sweeney was a little alarmed, what could have happened to her?

"Well, Mrs...umm Nellie has been feeling a little under the weather. I think that it's just the stress of what happened along with worrying about you that's making her feel so unwell, after all, you had two fractured ribs and you needed stitches for that nasty cut across your chest. Nellie's ankle is sprained and she too needed stitches for the cut she got on her arm."

"Let me see her." He demanded.

"Mr. Todd, I really don't think..."

"Let me saw her!" he roared, trying to sit up despite the harsh pain in his ribs and chest. He stood up on two shaky legs and stumbled to the door. He bumped into several things as he went, clutching his side in pain. He eventually made it out into the hallway and looked around trying to figure out which room Nellie was in. He could hear muffled sobs coming from the room to his left, someone was in the room trying to comfort whoever was crying. Sweeney carefully opened the door to find Nellie sitting up in bed, her face in her hands. The man sitting next to her was gently running her shoulder, telling her everything was going to be alright.

"I just 'ope that 'e's okay." Nellie sniffed. She looked up, expecting to see Jack's understanding face looking back at her. She gasped and her eyes widened as soon as she saw him. "Sweeney!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him repeatedly. "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay! I was so afraid…" She trailed off.

"Afraid of what?" Sweeney asked, wanting to know what she was talking about.

"Oh, nothing dear." She smiled, "Have you met my friend Jack? He lives 'bout a mile or two back. 'E and 'is wife 're going ta be taking care of us while we…recover." Jack smiled warmly as Sweeney looked down at him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Todd. I've heard so much about you. Poor Nellie here has been worried sick, so it's good to see that you're already up and moving." Well, at least the man seemed friendly enough. "You two have been through quite a lot and you haven't lived here for long. That crazy woman, she tried to murder you? Nellie told me part of the story, but I was wondering if you remembered anything."

"Alright Jack dear, let's not stress out Mr. Todd. He needs his rest, you can ask him about everything another time." Eliza scolded from the doorway. "Come now Mr. Todd, you need to come back to bed so you can rest."

"Can't 'e stay 'ere?" Nellie asked, clutching Sweeney's hand, looking pleadingly at Eliza.

"Eliza dear, I don't see any harm in letting them stay with each other." Jack said, standing up and walking over to his wife.

"Fine." she sighed, "But if anything goes wrong, both of you will need to be and stay seperated. Do you understand?"

"Come on Eliza, they aren't children." Jack grinned.

"I know, but just afraid that something will go wrong."

"I'm sure Mr. Todd will take good care of Nellie, and she will take wonderful care of Mr. Todd."

"Alright, but you two need your rest. Just yell if you need anything." She carefully helped Sweeney get on the bed next to Nellie, blew out the candles and closed the curtains, pulling Jack out of the room as she left.

"Ow do ya feel love?" Nellie asked, snuggling up next to him, gingerly taking one of his hands in hers.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"Do ya remember wot 'appended?" she asked tentatively, resting her free hand on his chest. He winced as her nimble fingered came to rest on his still aching chest.

"M sorry love! Did I 'urt ya?" she asked, pulling her hand away as fast as she could.

"I'm fine." he hissed.

"Re ya sure? Do ya need anything?"

"I am fine Nellie, stop worrying. You worry too much pet." He kissed her forehead lightly, carefully caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I know. 'M just afraid that somethin's going ta be wrong wit' ya and I won't know 'bout it." Tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke. "Nd I just couldn't bare ta lose ya." Nellie started to sob into her pillow. Sweeney had no idea of what he was supposed to do. He was too injured to comfort her like he would have usually done. The best he could do was stroke her hair and whisper comforting things in her ear.

"I know Nellie. It's alright."

"When Maggie was chasin' us, I thought she was goin' ta kill ya. I thought I was goin' ta lose ya forever. 'Nd I just don't want that. I couldn't live with me self if anything 'appened ta ya. I already lost me little boy, my poor little boy."

Sweeney's whole body tensed at the mention of Toby. She hadn't mentioned Toby since the night he "passed." He would occasionally walk into a room and find her crying and mumbling things about Toby, but as soon as she realized he was in the room, she would dry her eyes and pretend like nothing happened. Nellie's sobs brought him out of his thoughts.

"I miss 'im so much. Every day I wake up and I 'ope that 'e will be there, drinkin' all the gin in me 'ouse or sweepin' up the shop for me, but every day I wake up, 'nd 'e's not here. 'Nd every day, I wonder if I did the right thing that night. I wonder if 'e would be livin' wit' us today, by the sea like I always dreamed." She looked over at him, tears still streaming down her pale face, her eyes full of sadness and pain. "Each day, it get's 'arder ta get up and 'ave to face the fact that 'e's never comin' back 'nd 'm never going ta see 'im again. Everyone says that it gets better. As times passes wounds 'eal, scars fade, but it's not true. It's never goin' ta get easier fo' me Mista T. I'm goin' ta be missin' him for the rest of me life." Nellie's breathing began to slow again as she started to fall asleep.

"It's alright pet. I'll always be here for you. No need to worry about me, as for Toby, he's in a better place now, away from all the evils in this world. Eventually, we all deserve to die. Even Toby, Mrs. Lovett, even I."

**A/N: Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you all had/are having a wonderful holiday! I have been sick for the longest time, so I wasn't in the mood to write, but I'm getting better now! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this short little chapter. I know it wasn't a lot so I'll try to make the next one a bit longer and a little more interesting. I'll also include Mrs. Lovett's side of the story in the next chapter. I still can't get over the fact that this story had now received over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much, again!**

**MrsNellieLovettTodd, good luck with your puppies! I would love to hear about how they are doing! **

**Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! Feel free to tell me about what you did over the holidays, or about your pets! I have two cats, one is really fat and the other is really skinny, and over the holidays I spent a lot of time at home with my family and enjoyed my week off of school. Okay that was totally off topic, I'll shut up now. REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to me being lazy, Tallen93, Ana, Ms. lovettacting, JDeppIsMyLovely, InsaneObsessions, DarkFairy207, Helena306 PlagueRat, ****lightmylumiere****, and EleKat for reviewing! **

The weeks of recovery droned on and on as Sweeney and Nellie could do nothing but sit around. Nellie was enjoying all the free time she had with Sweeney, but she hated the fact that she couldn't do a thing. She had told Sweeney everything that had happened after he fell unconscious the day he killed Maggie. She told him about how Eliza and Jack had come over to meet the new neighbors and had found Nellie and Sweeney on the beach with Maggie's body. Jack ran to get a doctor and the police after Nellie explained the whole story with some slight modifications like Maggie killing herself instead of Sweeney killing her. Eliza stayed back at the house and helped Nellie and Sweeney inside. After the police identified Maggie's body, they claimed that she was an escaped convict from London that they have been looking for. They also said that from the evidence they had, she had been the one committing all of the murders that had been going on around town. A few hours after that, Sweeney woke up and he had found himself in bed.

Nellie shuddered as she recalled how near death her experience was. She tried to repress the thought, but it poisoned her dreams and stalked her thoughts. Sweeney tried to comfort her when she woke up screaming and crying in the night, but the nightmares just seemed to get worse. About two months after everything happened; Eliza finally suggested something that would keep Nellie's mind off of Maggie.

"Since you two are almost fully recovered, I thought I would invite you to the annual town Winter Ball. It's lots of fun and you two can meet some of the nice people that live in town. "Nellie's whole face lit up when Eliza said this.

"Oh Sweeney love can we please go?" Nellie begged.

"I don't know pet." Nellie's face fell almost instantly.

"Oh…alright."

"I'm sorry."

"No…it's okay, I understand." Nellie still looked rather disappointed.

"Mr. Todd, can I talk to you for a moment?" Eliza asked, walking out of the room. Sweeney followed her, leaving Nellie alone. Eliza closed the door as soon as Sweeney was outside the room.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well…I know that you don't want to go to the ball, but I think that it would be a good thing to do for Nellie. It would keep her mind off of everything that has happened, you know…give her something to look forward to."

"Eliza…"

"Please Mr. Todd, think about it, I really think that this would be good for both of you." Sweeney sighed, looking at Eliza in annoyance.

"Do you really think that it would be good for her?" He asked.

"I do." Sweeney sighed again and opened the door, walking over to Nellie.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered in her ear.

"Wot?"

"I'm going to take you to the Winter ball." Nellie's eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"But I thought you just said…"

"Never mind what I said." He interrupted.

"Oh thank you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him excitedly.

"Anything for you pet" He whispered kissing her softly.

0o0

"Oh, Nellie you look gorgeous!" Eliza gasped as soon as Nellie stepped into the room in her crimson ball gown.

"So do you." Nellie replied, admiring Eliza's purple dress. Nellie had found her beautiful red dress only days before when she went to town with Eliza. The dress fit her perfectly and she absolutely loved it.

"Where's Sweeney?" Nellie asked anxiously.

"He's still upstairs getting ready with Jack." Just as Eliza said that, Sweeney came walking down the stairs and into the parlor. He froze as soon as his eyes came to rest in Nellie. She looked beautiful in her red dress and delicate red curled cascading down her back.

"Somethin' wrong love?" She asked walking over to him.

"No…You look beautiful." Nellie blushed.

"Thank you." Her smile widened as he twirled her around, admiring her dress. "And you look so handsome." She smiled, giggling as he bowed.

"Shall we go?" Jack asked, walking towards the door.

"Ready?" Sweeney asked, turning to look at Nellie again. She nodded, took his arm, and walked out the door.

0o0

The party was full of people from all over town. Nellie wandered around with Sweeney at her side, meeting all of Eliza's friends and other people who worked at the local shops. There was music, dancing, food, drinks and tons of fancy dresses. Sweeney felt rather out of place. Everyone was talking and having a good time. He didn't know anyone; Nellie was the only person he felt comfortable around. Finally, half way through the party, he decided to step out and get some air.

Nellie walked outside and found Sweeney sitting under a tree, fiddling with a small box in his hand. She walked over, softly resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong love?" She asked, looking at him worriedly.

He shook his head, "No I'm fine."

"Then why are you out here and not inside with everyone else?"

"Because I don't want to be here Nellie! I didn't want to come. I don't know anyone and I don't want to know anyone. The only reason why I came was because I knew that you wanted to go!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry…" Nellie whispered, looking away. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking about what Sweeney had just said.

"Nellie…I'm sorry." She didn't respond. "I shouldn't have said that."

She sighed, "It's alright."

"I have something for you…I was going to wait until Valentine's Day to give it to you, but I can't wait any longer." Sweeney helped Nellie up and got onto one knee. "I know I already asked, but this time I have a ring…Will you marry me?" He carefully opened the small velvet box he had been playing with to reveal a beautiful glistening diamond ring.

Nellie gasped, "Yes, of course!" Her smile widened as he stood and slid the diamond onto her finger. "It's beautiful, thank you." She whispered, kissing him softly.

"Anything for you my love."

0o0

**A/N: So sorry it took so long! I've had some major writers block and what not. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be a fast update. There are only a few more chapters left in Deep Down and then it's time for the sequel! I've decided that the title is going to be Wrecked. I hope it sounds exciting! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to EleKat, Me and BeaFonesxx for reviewing! I know I was gone for a while, but a little more reviews on this chapter would be awesome! I like knowing you're opinions. Thanks and enjoy.**

Nellie groaned and rolled over to face her husband-to-be as he shook her gently trying to get her to wake.

"Nellie wake up." he whispered, "You're getting married today, remember?" Nellie's eyes shot open at the sound of his words. "Morning pet." he grinned, kissing her forehead.

"Morning love." she whispered, shuffling out of bed and putting on her slippers. It had been exactly two months since the night Sweeney had re-proposed and the big wedding day was finally here. Nellie smiled to herself as she remembered the night he had gotten down on one knee and given her the diamond ring she wore on her finger today. She watching it glistened in the early morning sun, enchanted by its simple yet elegant design. After she had eaten breakfast, Nellie kissed her fiancé goodbye, promising to meet him at the church in an hour. Eliza arrived at the house ten minutes later, ready to help Nellie get ready for her big day.

0o0

Nellie paced back and forth waiting to walk down the aisle. She bit her lip, hoping the wedding would go smoothly and she would be married to her true love soon enough. She could feel her palms sweating as they gripped the bouquet, composed of gillyflowers and daisies, her favorite flowers.

0o0

Sweeney watched the doors, waiting for them to reveal is fiancée. As the music began to play, the doors began to open. Nellie beamed from behind her long veil, walking slowly in the gorgeous white dress she had chosen. It framed her figure perfectly, with short, elbow length sleeves made from lace, a ball gown like skirt and a crystal covered top. She looked wonderful and extremely happy. As she reached the head of the church, he relaxed a little, seeing the slight smile working its way onto Sweeney's face when he saw her. As the ceremony began Nellie glanced over at her soon to be husband. She smiled as she secretly studied his face. She could tell he as nervous by slight movements of his jaw, indicating that he was chewing on his tongue.

"I do." Nellie said, agreeing to love Sweeney in sickness and in health or something like that, she hadn't really been listening, she was too busy studying his face to pay any mind to what the priest was saying.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you make kiss the bride." The priest spoke after what seemed like years. Sweeney leaned closer to his new wife and kissed her passionately. The kiss represented all the feelings he had for her, good and bad. Once their kiss ended, Sweeney picked Nellie up, bridal style of course, and walked down the aisle with her in his arms. She smiled as he carried her out into the rain, not caring that they were getting soaked to the bone.

Sweeney carefully set his wife down on the church stairs and helped her into the carriage, before getting in himself. As they drove off, Nellie looked over at her new husband.

"You have made me happier than you will ever know." She whispered before kissing his cheek softly. He looked over at her, studying her face for a long time. She seemed to be glowing with happiness, just emanating rays of joy. A few tears had welled up in her eyes, causing them to shine a bit more. He took hold of her hand, entwining her fingers in hers. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride home, just holding hands, but that was enough.

0o0

Nellie was grinning from ear to ear as she changed out of her wedding dress and into something much more comfortable. The couple had decided not to have a big reception after the ceremony, they didn't really know anyone anyway. So it was just the two of them, alone in the small house. Nellie curled up on the couch with Sweeney, resting her head against his chest.  
>"Can I ask you something?" She whispered, looking up at him. He grunted, staring at the wall. "What did you do with Lucy after your wedding?" She asked, knowing she was intruding on a rather sensitive topic.<p>

"Nothing" He replied, his gaze never leaving the wall.

"Come on, you had to have done _something_." Shy pried, nudging him genially.

"It's none of your concern Nellie!" He snapped, pushing her away and storming up the stairs. Nellie watched at he went, startled by his sudden change of mood. She sighed, playing with the new wedding ring on her finger, wondering why he was so grumpy today. After all, it was suppose to be a happy time, not a stressful one.

0o0

Sweeney stormed up the stairs, not once looking back at his wife. He felt so conflicted at the moment. He loved Nellie, but he felt so guilty marrying her. It was like he was betraying his Lucy. Whether she was dead or not, he still married Nellie, he had moved on. Was it the right thing to do? More importantly, was he ready to move on like that? He had been asking himself these questions all day. He finally snapped when Nellie started interrogating him about his wedding day with Lucy.

He sat on the edge of the bed, wondering if maybe he should just go. Pack up his bags and leave. It would break Nellie's heart, but maybe it would be for the best. She deserved someone who had her full attention, who didn't feel guilty about marrying her. He was not that person at the moment.

Sweeney stamped his foot in frustration. He closed his eyes and lay back in bed. All sorts of thoughts and ideas ran through his head as he lay there. He envisioned himself walking down the stairs with his bags all packed and ready to go. He would find Nellie and tell her he was leaving. Her eyes would start to water and she would burst into tears, begging him to stay as he walked out the door and down the path, leaving her behind, crushing her heart like it was a worthless little bug. He couldn't do that, he could never do that to her. Slowly, Sweeney opened his eyes and trudged downstairs.

Nellie was still sitting on the couch in the same spot he had left her in. She was twirling the wedding ring around her finger, watching as the crystals set off a firework of sparkles when the light hit it. He sighed, sitting down next to her again, but refusing to look at her, choosing to look at his shoes instead.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Nellie finally asked, breaking the long, painful silence.

"No." He mumbled, still looking down.

"Then why do you seem so unhappy? We got married today! That's supposed to be a great thing, but you're acting like it's a big stressful thing. What am I doing wrong?" She finally whispered, resting her head in her hands. Sweeney carefully rested a hand on her back, attempting to comfort her without too much physical contact.

_Why are you having such big issues now?_ He asked himself. _She's still the same person, how is being married any different from what life was like before when you were engaged?_

"Sweeney, I love you. I want to be a good wife, I really do. If there is something wrong then just tell me, I'm here." She looked at him one last time before sighing and getting up to go.

"Wait Nellie." He said, grabbing her hand as she started to walk away.

"What is it?" She asked, looking down at him hopefully.

Sweeney finally looked up at her, and looked deep into her eyes. He could see that she really cared about him, and it was good to know that. Now she was expecting to hear the reason why he was so grumpy, instead of thinking of something logical to say, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Never mind. Just go." She looked at him a little worriedly before nodding and scampering off.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. I'll get the next one up ASAP! There are 2 chapters left in Deep Down so stay tuned. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Before I start, I want to tell you all, this is the final Chapter of Deep Down. I'll tell you all more about the sequel in the note at the bottom.  
>As usual, thank you to everyone who reviewed!<strong>

He started knowing that something was wrong when he found her asleep on the couch in the middle of the day. Sweeney walked into the kitchen that smelled of sweet apple pie, looking for his wife.

"Nellie?" There was no response. He wondered into the living room, finding her fast asleep on the couch. He sat down beside her, looking at her sleeping form in the dim candle light. She began to stir, slowly opening her tired eyes, blinking at him.

"Sweeney? Wot's goin on? Wot…" Her eyes grew wide with shock, "Dinner! The pie!" She flew of the couch and into the kitchen, pulling a semi-burnt apple pie out of the oven. Frowning, she sat down at the kitchen table, placing her head in her hands. Sweeney walked into the room, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong pet?" He asked, a little concerned at her odd behavior. She just shook her head, not looking up from her hands. "Nellie," He said, with a little more force, "look at me." After pausing for a moment, she finally looked at him, a little annoyed at the tone he was using. Sweeney took note of the look she was giving him and tried to soften his tone a little bit, "Please tell me what's going on."

Nellie looked at him sadly. Honestly, she didn't know what was wrong. She felt sick to her stomach and wanted to burst into tears at any moment. She tried to compose herself, but nothing was working, her eyes shone with unshed tears and she turned her face away from him, embarrassed that she was crying over being sick. Sweeney continued to stare blankly at her, waiting for an answer. Finally, after finding the strength to keep from crying, at least for the time being, she turned back to him.

"I don't know. I've been feelin' sick and tired and…" Her voice caught in her throat as the tears started coming back. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "You must think I'm being ridiculous." Nellie looked down at the floor, not wanting to look her husband in the eyes.

Sweeney continued to stare at her. Finally, he shook his hand and took one of her hands in his.

"You're not ridiculous, you're simply sick." He carefully lifted her into his arms and began to carrying her up the stairs. Nellie didn't protest as Sweeney carried her upstairs. When he reached their bedroom, Sweeney carefully placed his ailing wife on the bed.

Nellie looked up at him, "I'm sorry dear. I hope I'm not causing too much trouble for you."

"It's no trouble pet." He whispered, kissing her forehead, "As long as you get better, I'll be happy. Are you hungry?"

"Just a bit, but I can get myself something to eat." She tried to sit up, but Sweeney immediately pushed her back down.  
>"No you're going to stay right here and rest. I'll go get you something."<p>

"But…" Nellie tried to protest but Sweeney cut her off with a glare. "Fine. There's some soup in the kitchen. It should still be warm." Sweeney walked out of the room to fetch the soup, leaving Nellie alone for a few minutes to think. That had been the second day in a row she had fallen asleep in the middle of the day. She hadn't been feeling well all week and had an appointment to go to the doctor the next day.

Sighing, she whispered to herself, " I hope I get better soon."

"What was that dear?" Sweeney asked, walking back into the room with a bowl of warm soup.

"Nothing important." She whispered, smiling at the bowl. "Thank you." Nellie could feel the heat coming off the bowl as she wrapped her hands around it.

"Not so fast Nellie." Sweeney said, pulling the bowl away from her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Nellie stared at him in confusion. "I was going to eat. Isn't that why you went and got me the soup? So I could eat?"

"Yes, I did." Sweeney sat on the edge of the bed, the soup and spoon still in his hands. Carefully, he filled the spoon with bits of chicken, vegetables and broth. "Open wide." He said, bringing the soup up to her mouth, trying not to spill it on the bed. Nellie smiled as she opened her mouth, remembering back to the last time Sweeney had fed her. When he had first begun to notice her. A smile tugged on Sweeney's lips too, as he thought about the same night.

The bowl was emptied faster than Nellie hoped it would. She swallowed the last bit and looked at her husband.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome Nellie." He whispered, kissing her lips. She smiled even wider.

"Sweeney?" She asked suddenly.

"What is it pet?"

"Will you lay down with me?" She looked at him hopefully and he nodded, not being able to say no to her glimmering face. After carefully placing the empty bowl on the nightstand and slipping off his shoes, Sweeney slid into bed next to her. Nellie snuggled close to him, melting in his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

Sweeney felt Nellie fall asleep almost immediately. He looked down at her peaceful face, wondering what it was that was making her feel so unwell. He hoped it was nothing too bad, that way she could be up and running as soon as possible. He hated seeing her so weak and miserable. He softly kissed her forehead again and held her closer to him, never wanting to let go of his loving wife.

0o0

Sweeney helped Nellie into the coach, before sliding in with her. Nellie had a doctor's appointment and Sweeney decided that he would accompany her into town. As they rode towards town, Sweeney could tell that Nellie was already not feeling well. It was only 9:30 in the morning, yet she looked as green as a frog.  
>"We're almost there pet, don't worry." He whispered, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. "You'll go to the doctor and see what's wrong. As soon as we get the medicine to make you feel better, we'll go home and you can rest. Does that sound okay?"<p>

Nellie nodded, too weak to speak. She had vomited earlier that morning and wasn't in the mood for any type of carriage ride into town, but it had to be done.

0o0

After what seemed to be a lifetime in the carriage, they finally arrived at their destination. Sweeney carefully stepped out of the carriage, helping Nellie down as well. They walked side by side to the doctor's office and Sweeney waited as Nellie went to be examined.  
>0o0<p>

Sweeney looked up at Nellie as soon as she stepped into the waiting room.  
>"Did you find out what's wrong?" He asked her eagerly. Nellie nodded, smiling a little.<p>

"The doctor said it's nothin' ta worry 'bout. It's just a little thing that will be gone soon." She smiled, as he drew her closer.

"You're alright then?" Nellie nodded. "Are you ready to go?"  
>"Well, I wanted to stop at the market and pick up a few things before we went home."<p>

"Fine." Sweeney grumbled as she tugged him along out the door and down the street.

0o0

After buying all sorts of fresh fruit, vegetables, chicken, flour and sugar, Nellie was finally ready to go home. Sweeney helped her load the things into the carriage before helping her in and climbing in himself.

The ride home was much smoother than the ride there. Nellie seemed to feel much better, claiming to be much more relieved.

As soon as they were home, Nellie immediately started cooking dinner with all of the supplies she bought at the market. She insisted Sweeney go rest as the delicious aroma filled the house.

"Come now dear, it's been a long day for the both of us. Get some rest before dinner." Reluctantly, Sweeney heeded her advice and fell asleep in a chair in the living room.

0o0

"Wake up dear." Nellie whispered, shaking Sweeney's arm lightly. "It's time ta get up and movin'. Dinner's all made and ready for ya." Sweeney opened one of his eyes to find his wife standing before him in a new dress, her hair redone and just the slightest bit on make-up on.

"Why are you all dressed up pet?" He asked, confused about her odd behavior. "I thought you were ill."  
>"Well, the doctor gave me a little somethin' ta help with that 'nd I'm feelin' betta already!"<p>

Sweeney looked at her, still very confused, but got up and walked into the dining room with her. A wonderful meal was laid on the table. Chicken breasts, cooked vegetables and sparkling cool fruit sat on the table. Red wine was already poured into Sweeney's glass.

"What's all this?" He asked. Nellie frowned.

"Wot? You don't enjoy me 'ard work? Does there 'ave ta be a reason be'ind everythin'?" She snapped.

"Of course not. I just wasn't expecting all this for dinner. That's all." Nellie's anger slowly faded as Sweeney took her arm and lead her over to the table, pulling a chair out for her. She smiled as he sat down opposite her and began to eat her hard cooked meal.

"Do you like it?" She asked eagerly after a few minutes of silence. Sweeney nodded and kept eating the warm chicken and buttered broccoli. When he looked up, Sweeney noticed that Nellie was sipping water instead of the wine that he was drinking.

"Aren't you going to have some of that?" He grunted, gesturing to the wine. Nellie shook her head.

"No, I'd rather not." Sweeney raised an eyebrow, Nellie didn't usually turn down a drink. But he quickly brushed it off and went back to eating the delicious meal his wife had cooked. Nellie kept glancing up at him nervously, making him feel rather uncomfortable.

"Nellie is there something wrong?" He demanded, feeling a bit annoyed. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do.

"Well, actually…" She looked down at her plate, "there is. Not wrong, just different."

"Please." Sweeney replied, gesturing to her to continue before taking a sip of him wine. Nellie finally looked up at him, smiling weakly.

Two words. That's all it took. As soon as the words left Nellie's mouth, his eyes grew wide with shock and he spit out all the wine he had just drank, choking a bit. Unfortunately, the wine had landed all over his now horrified and hurt wife. They were really simple words, and he had only heard them used together in the same sentence once before, but that was a lifetime ago.

Two words he wasn't sure he wanted to hear again.

Two words.

"I'm pregnant."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: And that my friends, is the end of Deep Down. Too predictable or was it interesting? Are you looking forward to the sequel? Thank you so much to anyone who has ever read this story. I loved every second of writing this for you all! **

**TIME TO TALK ABOUT THE SEQUEL! The Sequel is up now so go check it out!**

**Thank you again to everyone! This story has been such a pleasure to write and I hope you all plan on reading the sequel! Please, REVIEW like you always have. Tell me your thoughts on the final chapter. I look forward to reading your closing comments. **

**~Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett **


End file.
